Doloris
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: C'est la nuit. Au Terrier, Arthur Weasley est réveillé et est assis sur le canapé lorsque Lucius Malefoy fraîchement évadé entre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 1—

La nuit était noire, pas une étoile ne venait troubler l'obscurité, pas même un croissant de lune ; les feuillages des arbres bruissaient, agités par une légère brise. Le Terrier était silencieux et plongé dans les ténèbres, excepté le salon qu'une lumière tamisée éclairait.

Arthur Weasley venait de se réveiller – l'été était particulièrement lourd cette année, son sommeil s'en trouvait peiné – ; il s'était servi un verre de lait, puis s'était assis sur le canapé, antique sofa acheté d'occasion il y a près de trente ans et dont le cuir avait été abimé par trop d'années de service et sept enfants successifs.

Il se tenait donc là, en caleçon rayé et chemise usée, un verre de lait entamé à la main, feuilletant un magazine de son épouse d'un œil distrait, lorsque Lucius Malefoy surgit dans son salon.

Arthur laissa tomber le magazine et contempla avec étonnement la baguette pointée droit sur son cœur ; il se fit la réflexion que celle-ci avait certainement été empruntée ou volée car elle n'était pas fixée au pommeau de la fameuse canne du Sang Pur. A bien y réfléchir, la baguette se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette canne avait été confisquée et était rangée en lieu sûr ; quant à la canne elle-même, elle se trouvait au manoir Malefoy, et, si la rumeur disait vraie, le fils dormait avec chaque nuit.

Les membres de cette famille avaient toujours été des gens étranges, nulle raison que Drago Malefoy fît exception à la règle.

-

Lucius se trouvait donc en face de lui, en tenue de prisonnier ; Arthur n'avait guère l'habitude de le voir accoutré d'une si basse façon – ces habits n'étaient pas de la première fraîcheur, et il y aurait eu beaucoup à redire concernant leur propreté –, au contraire il l'avait toujours vu vêtu d'effets immaculés et parfaitement coupés. Le voir ainsi lui laissait une impression étrange ; cela devait être réciproque car sa mise non plus ne payait pas de mine et c'était la première fois que Lucius Malefoy le voyait dans ce qui lui servait de pyjama.

« Potter est ici ? »

Arthur haussa les sourcils, la colère se mêlait à la surprise. C'était un Mangemort, il venait tout juste de s'évader, se payait l'audace de se pointer chez un membre de l'Ordre de Phénix et c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire ! Avant d'entrer ainsi dans le vif du sujet, il aurait au moins pu dire bonsoir et s'excuser de le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. La politesse se perdait, même chez les "Grands" de ce monde… surtout chez eux en fait.

Arthur déglutit et posa tranquillement son verre sur la table basse pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Malefoy était une sorte d'animal sauvage, la parole et l'éducation en plus ; pour dompter les fauves, il ne fallait en aucun cas montrer sa peur.

A dire vrai, Lucius ne lui inspirait aucune peur. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Rien d'irrémédiable ou de très douloureux en tout cas. Ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, plutôt les moyens ; était en cause la nouvelle sécurité d'Azkaban qui voulait qu'on ôte une partie de leurs pouvoirs aux prisonniers – dont les plus destructeurs –, ceci grâce à un traitement spécifique découvert il y a peu.

« Non, il est chez ses parents Moldus », répondit Arthur calmement en ébauchant un plan pour atteindre la baguette de sa femme placée sur la commode ; Malefoy allait retourner en prison plus vite qu'il en était sorti.

Lucius eut une grimace méprisante à la mention du mot "Moldus" ; du moins, c'est ce qu'Arthur pensa de prime abord, mais il se reprit aussitôt en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une grimace de douleur. Les doigts de Lucius se détendirent et sa baguette tomba au sol, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa peau prit une pâleur mortelle, il porta les mains à sa bouche.

Par Godric ! C'est qu'il allait vomir !

Arthur se précipita vers lui et, le saisissant aux épaules, l'emmena rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il agissait ainsi dans un réflexe, ou par humanité, ou tout simplement pour éviter de se faire apostropher par Molly quand elle découvrirait l'état de la moquette sur laquelle Lucius aurait répandu le contenu de son estomac et qu'Arthur, n'y connaissant rien en sorts ménagers, aurait été bien incapable de nettoyer.

-

Il obligea Lucius à se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes où il rendit immédiatement. Le Mangemort, d'habitude si soucieux de son image, ne tenait plus aucun compte du lieu où il se trouvait et n'éprouvait aucune honte à se vider ainsi devant un Weasley ; il était bien trop malade pour éprouver un tel sentiment ou songer aux conséquences d'un acte aussi vulgaire, cela viendrait après.

« Attention à vos cheveux, ils sont beaux, ce serait dommage de les salir », murmura Arthur sans réfléchir en relevant les cheveux blonds pendant que Lucius rendait tripes et boyaux.

Il se sentait soudainement ému. Evidemment cela n'était rien d'autre que le geste d'un humain envers un autre humain, comme lorsqu'il l'avait guidé jusqu'en ce lieu, parce que ce type avait beau être une ordure, ça n'en était pas moins un homme et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser se déchirer les entrailles sans tenter de lui apporter un peu de soutien ; il n'empêchait qu'à lui tenir ainsi les cheveux au-dessus des toilettes, il sentait mûrir une tendresse pour cet homme qui avait tout fait et même plus pour se faire détester.

Cet instant lui rappelait la nuit où il avait tenu les cheveux de sa fille de façon identique, cette nuit où elle avait été si malade, où il l'avait emmenée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste dès qu'elle avait eu fini de se vider l'estomac.

Il avait eu si peur cette nuit-là.

La tendresse soudaine et ridicule qu'il ressentait pour Lucius Malefoy devait tenir à ce souvenir douloureux qui s'était terminé de façon heureuse, voilà tout.

-

Le calvaire de Lucius prit fin et il s'assit sur ses talons, un peu hagard. Il allait mieux mais se rendait compte à présent de ce qui s'était passé ; un sentiment de honte fort désagréable l'envahit.

Arthur lâcha les cheveux blonds, se leva et alla remplir d'eau le verre dont ses enfants se servaient après s'être brossés les dents. Ce faisant, il observa Lucius à la dérobée.

Il y avait une différence notable entre _être_ beau et être _trouvé_ beau. Lucius Malefoy l'avait toujours été, c'était un fait, Arthur ne l'aurait pas nié, cependant jamais il ne l'avait trouvé véritablement beau, il ne lui avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit qui puisse créer chez lui un sentiment d'admiration, une émotion, quelque chose qui faisait qu'on était vraiment face à la beauté… sauf à cet instant.

A cet instant, il le trouvait beau, magnifique comme personne avant lui. Pourtant, son teint était terreux, des mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son front, il était faible, en plein désarroi, malheureux, malade et vulnérable.

Mais il était beau, Arthur le sentait au creux de son ventre.

« Rincez-vous la bouche », fit-il en lui tendant le verre. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de s'exécuter qu'il rendit de nouveau. Arthur reprit ses cheveux et le regarda, plein de tristesse. « Quelle pitié », murmura-t-il.

Il avait une vague idée sur l'origine de ces vomissements ; plus qu'une vague idée, pratiquement une certitude. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de réactions, il les avait vues sur les Londubat à l'hôpital ; durant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi ce que les Lestrange leur avaient fait endurer, ils avaient eu les mêmes troubles que Lucius actuellement.

Les _Doloris_ à répétition détraquent l'organisme. Dans le cas des Londubat, cela avait duré quelques jours… seule la folie était restée ensuite.

Arthur laissa échapper un profond soupir. Les victimes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom étaient décidément nombreuses, entre ses victimes innocentes et ses Mangemorts – victimes consentantes (ou presque) –, la liste semblait interminable, sans compter lui-même, car Arthur se doutait que le sorcier était devenu son propre bourreau ; il ruinait sa vie et son corps à vouloir à tout prix se venger de tout et de tous, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Arthur aurait cru que Lucius Malefoy, de par son rang, son intelligence et le fait qu'il n'était certainement pas un Mangemort de bas étage, aurait eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas ; cela l'avait peut-être été par le passé et la hiérarchie avait été modifiée suite au retour du sorcier au nom tu. Alors que Pettigrow l'avait activement aidé, Malefoy n'avait pas levé le petit doigt et son maître lui en avait fait le reproche ; c'était ce qu'Harry avait rapporté.

-

Cette fois, cela semblait réellement terminé. Arthur fut un instant tenté de poser une main sur sa nuque et de le faire boire de l'autre, il chassa immédiatement cette idée qu'il jugea mauvaise, lui donna le verre et repartit dans le salon, laissant Lucius agenouillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, la tête basse, le regard fuyant. Il ne se souciait pas de le laisser seul, il était inoffensif pour un bon moment : Lucius avait une trop haute estime de lui-même pour se relever d'un coup si rude aussi vite.

-

Malefoy revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait un peu meilleur aspect, l'attitude digne, la tête haute, mais son regard se dérobait toujours ; il se sentait honteux, faible, minable. Sa baguette était toujours au sol, il l'avisa, la ramassa et s'apprêta à s'en aller, tenant à fuir au plus vite le lieu de son infamie. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, se mordit la lèvre.

« Promettez-moi de ne rien dire là-dessus », demanda-t-il, face au panneau– il n'avait pas le courage de regarder Arthur après _ça_.

« Qui cela intéresse de toute façon ? rétorqua Arthur du fond de son canapé. Vous avez conscience que je devrais essayer de vous empêcher de partir ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de lait.

— Oui. » Lucius prit le temps de déglutir, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Arthur. « Vous ne le faites pas ?

— Vous allez retourner auprès de "Lui" ? »

Lucius, le regard toujours rivé au panneau, ne répondit pas ; sa main posée sur la poignée tremblait légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous détestez à ce point ? Pourquoi vous obligez-vous à souffrir ? Vous avez peur de ce qu'il vous ferait si vous ne reveniez pas ?

— Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'exclama Lucius en se tournant brusquement, le regard à nouveau droit fixé sur Arthur. Ce dernier fut tenté de rire tant la réplique et le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite étaient dignes d'un enfant. Malefoy crevait de trouille à la simple idée de revenir près de _lui_ et de ce qu'il aurait à subir s'il ne le faisait pas, il suait la terreur par tous les pores. Il ne reniait pas les idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais était bien à ses ordres uniquement par peur. Comment expliquer sinon qu'un Malefoy, si fier, se mette aux ordres de quelqu'un ? Comment expliquer qu'il accepte de subir des _Doloris_ ?

Arthur avait longtemps cru que c'était par intérêt qu'il était devenu Mangemort, que son ambition l'avait guidé dans ce choix. En fait, il semblait que ses raisons étaient beaucoup plus terre-à-terre, c'était son instinct de survie qui l'avait commandé. Dans les années qui avaient suivi la mort des Potter, Lucius était redevenu son propre chef, là, son intérêt prévalait, c'était ses idées et ambitions qu'il défendait, et puis, il s'était fait une bonne situation, il était en vue, avait des relations, influençait les décisions gouvernementales ; il était probablement directement à l'origine de certaines. Bref, tout allait bien pour lui jusqu'à ce que son "bien-aimé" maître revienne.

La vie était alors devenue beaucoup moins amusante.

Arthur aurait pu en profiter pour ironiser, se moquer, le rabaisser. Il n'en avait aucune envie ; il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se gargariser du malheur des autres… même si l'autre en question aurait été le premier à se réjouir de ses malheurs à lui.

Sa femme lui disait souvent qu'il était trop gentil.

-

Lucius franchit la porte, sa baguette en main ; Arthur ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il se leva calmement du canapé, monta jusqu'à sa chambre, prit sa propre baguette, jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme endormie et transplana une fois sorti de la chambre (ne voulant pas réveiller Molly par un "pop" intempestif).

Il se matérialisa à quelques mètres du seuil de sa maison – faisant crisser le gravier – et repéra Lucius au loin.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 2—

C'était une grange remplie d'odeurs et de balles de foins, il était étrange, et même déplacé, de voir un Malefoy dans un tel endroit.

« Il n'y a personne à part nous deux pour l'instant ; il est encore temps de partir. »

Surpris, Lucius se tourna brusquement ; Arthur Weasley était arrivé à l'improviste derrière lui.

Il portait la même tenue qu'au Terrier, à savoir une chemise miteuse et un affreux caleçon informe et rayé – les rayures verticales étaient totalement passées de mode ! Tout comme les caleçons d'ailleurs… Outre que cette tenue était une offense à son regard, elle était totalement inadéquate pour sortir. Il n'y avait bien qu'un Weasley pour oser se montrer dans un accoutrement pareil ! Même la tenue de bagnard qu'il était condamné à porter – jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve d'autres vêtements – était plus seyante que ce… _pyjama ?_

Et ne parlons surtout pas de son embonpoint, car le Weasley a tendance à grossir en vieillissant. Où avait-il réussi à prendre de la brioche avec le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait, c'était un mystère. Peut-être mangeait-il la part de la marmaille qui ne vivait plus chez lui.

Il n'était même pas rasé ! Autant cela donnait un genre à certains, autant sur lui cela faisait juste sale.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait après lui ? Voulait-il réussir un gros coup en capturant plusieurs Mangemorts en même temps ? C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait rien fait contre lui quand il était dans son taudis ? Pour mieux le surprendre plus tard en compagnie de ses "collègues" ?

Non, c'est Gryffondor et c'est Weasley, c'est bien trop bête pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Quoique, vouloir capturer tout un tas de malfaiteurs à soi tout seul était exactement digne d'un Gryffondor sans cervelle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Lucius abruptement. Le ton était mauvais, inamical, destiné à faire sentir à Weasley que sa présence n'était pas désirée et qu'il devait s'en aller. En y repensant, il lui rendait service en l'incitant à rebrousser chemin, quel sort lui feraient les autres Mangemorts quand ils arriveraient ?

« Je vous ai suivi. C'est bien Vous-savez-qui et ses fidèles que vous attendez ? Vous pouvez encore décider de ne pas retourner le servir. »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux ; ce qu'il venait d'entendre signifierait-il qu'il voulait l'aider ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait contre lui, sa famille ou l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Il serra les dents ; c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu malade. Voilà, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Merlin ! Avait-il été pitoyable à ce point ? Il se sentit à nouveau petit et ridicule, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Réfléchissez : à quoi cela vous avance de le servir ? Vous en souffrez ! Vous pouvez encore changer de camp », ajouta Arthur.

Le Seigneur Ténébreux qui revenait, le prenait en défaut, lui faisait subir des _Doloris_ ; les Aurors qui l'arrêtaient, l'interrogeaient, le mettaient en prison où il avait subi les sévices et humiliations habituelles de ce lieu ; et voilà qu'Arthur Weasley se préoccupait de son bien-être à présent ! Lucius avait l'impression de toujours descendre plus bas, allait-on lui laisser une quelconque dignité ? Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par ne pas valoir mieux qu'un elfe de maison, et une Sang-de-Bourbe s'apitoierait sur son sort et créerait une association pour le défendre.

Un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de fatalité envahit Lucius, il avait soudainement envie de se pendre.

« Je suis un détenu en cavale, je suis recherché par les Aurors. Si je ne suis plus en prison et que je ne reviens pas auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que croyez-vous qu'il adviendra ? » Arthur ne répondit pas, Lucius s'en chargea : « Il me traquera lui aussi ! Au stade où j'en suis, je n'ai plus le choix : c'est la prison ou servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, ai-je jamais vraiment eu le choix un jour ? »

La dernière question, prononcée à mi-voix, semblait destinée plus à lui-même qu'à Arthur. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, il se demandait quoi répondre et cherchait les mots qui pourraient convaincre Malefoy de quitter ce lieu et les Mangemorts.

« Ecoutez : soit vous me foutez la paix, soit vous me dénoncez aux Aurors », reprit Lucius avant de lever les yeux et les mains au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce soir à vouloir me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je suis ? C'est _mon_ pétrin ! »

De dérision, Arthur s'autorisa un sourire : il se posait la même question que Lucius et n'avait pas la réponse.

« Vous avez raison, je devrais vous dénoncer. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mon devoir serait même de tout tenter pour vous arrêter en personne.

— Vous ne l'avez pas fait quand j'étais chez vous ; vous en avez eu l'occasion, vous l'avez laissée passer. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas compris, remarqua Lucius d'une voix morne.

— Moi non plus », répondit sincèrement Arthur. Il scruta la grange autour de lui ; combien de temps encore avant que les Mangemorts ne débarquent ? « Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Vous allez rester là à attendre votre perte ? Vous n'avez même pas ramené Harry comme vous l'aviez prévu avant de venir ici. C'était pour vous faire bien voir que vous le vouliez, non ? Pour vous éviter d'avoir à subir des _Doloris_ ad vitam en démontrant votre utilité. »

Lucius resta silencieux. Ainsi, Weasley avait deviné l'origine de son malaise. Il descendait encore, toujours plus bas. Aucune dignité, ne serait-ce qu'une miette, ne lui serait laissée.

« Je vais vous donner le choix : soit vous me suivez de votre plein gré, soit je vous ramène chez moi en vous tirant par les cheveux. »

Le traîner par les cheveux ? Le rouquin avait perdu l'esprit ?

« Vous n'oserez pas », décida-t-il, catégorique.

~oOo~

« Lâchez-moi ! cria Lucius à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplication pour la dixième fois depuis leur départ.

— Nous sommes presque arrivés, votre calvaire va prendre fin. Vous me remercierez plus tard, répondit Arthur d'un ton neutre en sachant pertinemment que jamais Lucius ne le remercierait de lui avoir infligé pareille humiliation.

— Je n'ai que faire de vos sermons. Gardez-les ! » Lucius avez toujours détesté les "grands seigneurs" qui sous couvert d'un « c'est pour votre bien » se permettaient de vous faire subir les pires humiliations ; lui-même, pourtant d'une hypocrisie rare, ne s'était jamais permis de prononcer une telle phrase.

-

La délivrance arriva enfin et se matérialisa par le Terrier. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Arthur lâcha les cheveux de Lucius qui put se redresser et se masser le cuir chevelu. Des larmes avaient perlé à chacun de ses yeux suite à ce traitement, il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, dire que je vous ai pris pendant des années pour quelqu'un de gentil. »

Est-ce que Lucius avait vraiment mis du mépris dans le mot "gentil" alors qu'il mettait du respect dans le mot "salaud" ? Peut-être étaient-ce les idées reçues d'Arthur sur les Malefoy qui lui laissaient penser cela. Il mit de côté cette réflexion incongrue et enferma la baguette de Lucius dans un tiroir en se promettant de retrouver son légitime propriétaire plus tard ; ce n'était guère le moment d'interroger Lucius à ce sujet.

« Je cherche juste à vous aider.

— Que voulez-vous au juste ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Je ne vous ai _rien_ demandé !

— Je sais.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je suis une ordure ! Vous entendez ? _Une ordure_ ! Je me fiche de vous et de votre famille, je vous ai cherché des ennuis. Oh ! J'allais oublier : j'ai été à deux doigts de tuer votre fille, vous en souvenez-vous ? »

Il avait posé cette question d'une voix douce, un sourire feignant le bonheur aux lèvres, comme s'il avait évoqué un souvenir plaisant qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, un souvenir qu'on avait plaisir à évoquer un soir d'hiver en feuilletant un album-photos. Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard de Weasley se perdre dans le vague.

Arthur ressentait une telle pitié pour Lucius depuis qu'il avait constaté combien misérable pouvait être sa vie qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup de peine à lui pardonner ses propos. Il se mordit la lèvre, effaça le souvenir de toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à cette époque et traça un trait définitif sur toute cette histoire.

« Ginny va bien. Qui plus est, je pense que cet… incident… l'a renforcée. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai conclu que vous n'aviez pas prévu que Vous-savez-qui profiterait de son journal pour revenir et aurait besoin de l'énergie vitale de ma fille pour ce faire.

— Si, je le savais ! » Lucius sentait qu'il réagissait comme un enfant, ce qui était indigne, et ce devant Weasel, ce qui était pire. Etre enfoncé par le Seigneur Ténébreux, les Aurors, les détenus d'Azkaban et Arthur Weasley ne lui suffisait plus, voilà qu'il s'en chargeait lui-même à présent.

« Non, assura Arthur.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je l'ignorais ? rétorqua Lucius en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre et mesuré.

— Une chose toute simple : _comment_ auriez-vous pu le savoir ? expliqua Arthur dans un haussement d'épaules.

— Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'avait dit », répondit naturellement Lucius, s'appliquant à avoir l'air amusé par la bêtise du rouquin. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il reprenait le contrôle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ait donné beaucoup de précisions sur cet objet quand il vous l'a donné. Il a dû s'en tenir au strict minimum. Il n'est pas dupe, il savait que vous étiez avec lui avant tout par peur. Il se doutait que s'il venait à disparaître, vous ne feriez rien pour le ramener. Donc, il n'allait certainement pas vous informer du réel intérêt de ce journal, puisque cela vous aurait empêché de vous en servir ; non qu'avoir la mort de ma fille sur la conscience vous aurait chagriné, mais bien parce que vous n'aviez aucune envie que Vous-savez-qui revienne. Voyez-vous, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses durant notre courte entrevue dans la salle de bains. »

Qu'il était humiliant de constater qu'un Gryffondor minable lise si facilement en lui !

« Vous êtes plus intelligent que vous ne le paraissez. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas si difficile, vous avez tellement l'air idiot, jugea Lucius après un court silence.

— Dans votre bouche, je prends ça pour un compliment. »

-

Le mécontentement de Lucius se lisait sur son visage, il détestait cet endroit et sentait qu'Arthur ne le laisserait pas partir avant un bon bout de temps. Il allait être obligé de vivre dans l'infâme taudis qui servait de demeure aux Weasel !

En temps normal, il se serait rebellé contre cette situation. Cependant, il venait de s'évader d'Azkaban et depuis que les gardiens avaient dû être remplacés, le Ministère de la magie avait adopté un nouveau système de sécurité. Ils avaient notamment trouvé le moyen – aidés par les récentes découvertes d'un chercheur belge – de priver les prisonniers d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs, notamment celui de transplaner. Lucius avait subi le traitement au même titre que les autres, sa mobilité s'en trouvait donc considérablement réduite et il ne pouvait plus pratiquer un certain nombre de sorts, dont l'_Avada Kedavra_.

Arthur ne pouvait ignorer ce détail, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tremblé quand il le tenait en joue et menaçait de le tuer et qu'il ne s'était pas non plus senti obligé de tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide – ce que ne manquent jamais de faire les Gryffondor en de telles circonstances. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le traîner par les cheveux – le _bâtard_ ! – et qu'il se pavanait rempli d'assurance à présent.

Lucius se rendit à l'évidence : Weasley ne le lâcherait pas. Résolu à cette fatalité, il se prit à examiner sa situation sous un autre angle. Certes, il avait été habitué à vivre dans des cadres autrement plus luxueux et avec des gens autrement instruits, cela étant, son dernier domicile avait été une sombre cellule humide, et son "colocataire" un vieillard ridé et effrayant qui ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot et passait son temps à le regarder fixement de son œil valide ; Lucius ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, il se réveillait parfois la nuit et voyait à la faveur de la lumière lunaire cet homme au visage émacié et barbu, toujours assis sur sa couche, et cet œil torve encore rivé sur lui ; Lucius s'était souvent demandé au cours de ses quelques mois d'emprisonnement jusqu'où il n'aurait pas préféré subir les avances du vieil homme plutôt que sentir ce regard dérangeant continuellement posé sur lui. Bref, le taudis dans lequel il se trouvait valait toujours mieux que sa cellule, et les Weasley se révéleraient forcément de meilleure compagnie que le dénommé "Ben" – c'était ainsi que l'appelaient les gardiens, à qui il ne répondait pas non plus et qu'il ne regardait même pas car son œil, décidément, ne quittait jamais Lucius ; le seul mouvement qu'il faisait consistait à tourner la tête pour le suivre quand Lucius quittait la cellule le temps d'une douche ou d'une promenade, et le Sang pur le retrouvait le regard rivé sur la porte quand les gardiens la rouvraient pour le laisser rentrer.

Lucius oublia Ben, dont il s'était heureusement débarrassé, et se concentra sur l'analyse de sa situation qui n'était décidément pas si mauvaise et dont il aurait tort de ne pas profiter. Weasel ne le dénonçait pas, ne l'arrêtait pas, lui offrait son aide ; pouvait-il rêver meilleures conditions pour tirer son épingle du jeu ? Il allait entrer volontairement dans la partie et bien se conduire ; s'il était capable de tenir ce rôle suffisamment longtemps, Weasley révèlerait sa cachette à Dumbledore et témoignerait en sa faveur. Débonnaire comme le vieux fou l'était et témoignage du Weasel à l'appui, il le croirait et le prendrait sous sa protection. Il pourrait leur faire gagner la guerre et vaincre le Seigneur Ténébreux, ainsi son pire cauchemar serait défait, ses sbires lui ficheraient la paix puisqu'ils se cacheraient, se repentiraient ou iraient en prison (ou ces trois choses dans le désordre), les partisans du vieux fou aussi puisqu'il serait en grande partie responsable de leur victoire, ensuite, il serait acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui, la prison deviendrait un mauvais souvenir et on lui restituerait sa baguette et l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

Nonobstant le fait qu'il devait se ranger du côté de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas un mauvais plan. De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux que de revenir au Seigneur Obscur ; le servir et subir les _Doloris_ d'un côté et les Aurors le traquant de l'autre, ce n'était pas une vie.

Et comme il n'était pas question de retourner à la case prison…

-

Arthur sentit l'accord tacite qui se nouait entre eux. Il savait que Lucius venait de voir son intérêt ; une fois n'est pas coutume, Arthur y avait aussi vu le sien. Il souhaitait en toute honnêteté aider Lucius. Il avait besoin de l'aider, pourquoi ? Il serait toujours temps de répondre à cette question plus tard. Il allait surveiller Lucius dans un premier temps, il verrait si le Serpentard décidait de jouer la même carte jusqu'au bout, s'il ne risquait pas de retourner sa veste – c'était légitimement à craindre de sa part –, s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il parlerait à Dumbledore pour le faire entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lucius avait été le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant de longues années, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Même si celui-ci ne lui faisait plus confiance, Lucius pouvait être d'un secours précieux. Dumbledore avait dit un jour, après une entrevue avec Rogue, que si Lucius Malefoy décidait un jour de trahir, il serait d'une utilité sans équivalence possible pour l'Ordre du Phénix car il était sans doute capable de prévoir les actions de son ancien maître.

Autant dire que s'il passait de l'autre bord, il deviendrait une cible à abattre pour les Mangemorts qui ne penseraient sûrement pas à venir le chercher au Terrier. D'ailleurs, il allait faire de la présence de Lucius chez lui un secret dont il serait le gardien.

Avant cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il en parle à sa femme.

« Où préférez-vous que je vous installe ? La chambre de Percy est libre… »

Lucius fit la grimace ; il devait connaître son fils ! Arthur eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, Percy réussissait le tour de main de se faire détester ou mépriser par tout le monde, sans distinction de race, de sexe, d'âge ou de classe sociale. Le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte et que sa fierté l'empêchant de revenir voir ses parents suite à ce qui s'était passé l'année passée, il se privait de l'affection des rares personnes qui savaient qu'il y avait du bon en lui.

« Celle des jumeaux aussi, ajouta Arthur.

— Je prends celle-ci.

— Je vais vous y conduire. Par ici », fit-il en désignant l'escalier.

Lucius grimpa, obéissant. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le palier.

« Le Seigneur Ténébreux va apprendre mon évasion, il s'étonnera de ne pas me voir venir à lui, il se doutera que j'ai trahi. S'il ne peut pas me trouver en personne…

— Il s'attaquera à votre femme et à votre fils », termina Arthur. Cette évidence venait de lui sauter aux yeux après les quelques mots de Lucius. Le sorcier au nom tu ne faisait pas de détail ; les Malefoy étaient tous en danger, pas seulement Lucius.

« Il faut que j'y aille, ils doivent encore être à l'endroit où la réunion avait lieu ce soir. »

Arthur fut touché de voir que, sous ses dehors froids et indifférents, Lucius tenait à son fils… ou à sa femme… à moins que ce soit aux deux.

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils soient protégés, le rassura Arthur en le retenant.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Contacter Dumbledore, lui dire de les faire mettre immédiatement en lieu sûr. De toute façon, Vous-savez-qui ne se rendra pas tout de suite compte de votre défection. Vous venez tout juste de vous évader. Il ne peut décemment pas vous demander d'être immédiatement opérationnel.

— Vous ne le connaissez pas.

— Je contacte Dumbledore. Avant que je le fasse, dites-moi : comment saviez-vous à l'avance le lieu de la réunion ? Je croyais qu'elles avaient lieu sur… "convocation" de Vous-savez-qui, qu'il touchait le bras de l'un d'entre vous et que vous n'aviez plus qu'à rallier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

— Nous avons un système de calendrier en fonction des lunes et des jours de la semaine. C'est un système dont l'ennemi ne peut se douter, mais qui est très simple d'utilisation pour ceux qui le connaissent. Ne prenez pas cet air étonné : il est logique que Severus ne vous en ait pas parlé, il n'était pas au courant. Le système est récent, et il a justement été inventé pour que Severus ne soit pas présent à certaines réunions.

— Vous saviez que Rogue était…

— Un espion ? Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je le savais. Je n'ai jamais confié au Seigneur Ténébreux mes soupçons. Severus me protégeait, je me trompe ? Je lui devais bien d'en faire autant de mon côté. Par contre, le Seigneur Obscur s'est rendu compte de lui-même à son retour de la vraie nature de Severus. J'ai continué à le protéger.

— Vous-savez-qui ne lui a fait aucun mal grâce à vous ?

— Oui, je lui ai dit que Severus pourrait nous être utile si nous lui laissions à penser qu'il avait toutes les informations en main, que nous avions pleine confiance en lui. Il m'a cru, il m'a d'autant plus cru que cela nous a effectivement été utile pour vous écarter de notre chemin. Et cela a maintenu Severus – un de mes rares vrais amis – en vie. Coup double pour moi, triple même. Je garde un ami en vie, je sauvegarde mes intérêts et ceux de mon Maître, et je lui montre par la même occasion ma froide lucidité fort pratique. Vous n'applaudissez pas ? » termina Lucius avec un sourire ironique. Cette fois, il avait vraiment repris le contrôle, sa descente venait de s'achever, il commençait enfin à remonter.

« Vous tournez toujours tout à votre avantage ? demanda Arthur, oubliant temporairement que Lucius était victime de _Doloris_ à répétition, ce qu'il se gardait bien de mentionner.

— J'essaye. J'y parviens quelquefois, répondit Lucius, faussement modeste. Appelez Dumbledore, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on fasse du mal à mon fils. Je ne me suis pas embêté à l'élever pour voir mon travail de seize années réduit à néant en une nuit. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Il fut tenté de rire tant l'air qu'avait pris Lucius pour sa dernière phrase était sérieux. A dire vrai, il n'aurait pas su discerner le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il avait dit : voulait-il, par pudeur, cacher combien il tenait à son fils… ou pensait-il réellement ce qu'il venait de dire et le voyait-il comme un investissement ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 3—

Lucius fit deux pas à l'intérieur de la chambre des jumeaux. Deux mètres sur trois, des lits superposés faits avec plusieurs sortes de bois différents – récupération –, un bureau bancal, une chaise tout aussi bancale – parfaitement assortie donc – et une tapisserie défraîchie déchirée à maints endroits, voilà en quoi consistait la pièce où il allait devoir dormir.

« C'est étroit, c'est laid, c'est vieux, c'est usé… délabré même. En un mot, c'est pauvre. Cependant, c'est toujours plus confortable qu'Azkaban. Tout de même, en être réduit à de telles extrémités, je suis tombé bien bas ! » songea-t-il après son observation.

Au moins, tout était propre.

Une fois jeté ce bref regard circulaire pour approuver ou non l'habitabilité des lieux, il entreprit d'examiner consciencieusement la chambre, centimètre par centimètre, ouvrant les tiroirs, soulevant les divers objets, prenant maintes précautions pour le faire. Il ne faisait pas cela par curiosité ou pour découvrir des choses dont il pourrait se servir contre Arthur, il voulait juste s'assurer une fois pour toutes qu'il n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises. En effet, si ce que lui avait dit Drago était exact, les jumeaux Weasley étaient les spécialistes des farces et attrapes en tout genre – ils avaient d'ailleurs ouvert un magasin spécialisé là-dedans –, Lucius refusait d'être victime d'une invention qu'ils auraient oubliée ici en partant s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

~oOo~

Le lendemain matin, Arthur vint frapper à la porte, espérant qu'il ne réveillait pas son "locataire".

« Entrez. »

Lucius était debout devant la fenêtre. Arthur jeta un œil aux lits superposés qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué pour les jumeaux ; ils étaient tous les deux faits. Lucius n'étant pas du genre à s'abaisser à faire un lit – dans l'idée d'Arthur en tout cas –, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas couché, donc qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sans doute était-il trop préoccupé pour y parvenir.

Arthur avisa la poubelle remplie d'objets hétéroclites, il reconnut dans le lot une baguette farceuse, création de ses facétieux enfants. Lucius avait dû remarquer la direction de son regard :

« Connaissant la spécialité de vos jumeaux, j'ai préféré faire le ménage, expliqua-t-il, dressant un sourcil.

— Vous avez eu raison, il vaut mieux être prudent, approuva Arthur en souriant, l'air bonhomme. Je vais mettre ça de côté, je leur rapporterai, ajouta-t-il en prenant la corbeille à papiers. Dumbledore est là. Il vient de m'informer que votre femme et votre fils sont sous la protection du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard.

— Bien, approuva laconiquement Lucius.

— Je n'avais pas prévu d'informer Dumbledore si tôt. J'aurais d'abord voulu m'assurer de votre parfaite bonne foi.

— Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hésité avant de vous donner mon accord pour le prévenir. Je ne crois pas qu'il me porte dans son cœur – c'est réciproque, remarquez. Je craignais qu'il refuse.

— Il a conscience de l'utilité que vous pouvez avoir ; et comme vous, il sait faire prévaloir son intérêt.

— Son côté Serpentard », ironisa Lucius.

Arthur s'apprêta à sortir, Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre et lui tournait à nouveau le dos.

« Il voudrait vous voir, vous descendez ?

— Dois-je redouter un quelconque piège ?

— J'aurais eu dix fois l'occasion de vous arrêter. Quant à Dumbledore, connaissant ses pouvoirs, et connaissant les vôtres actuellement, il n'a aucunement besoin de ruser pour vous faire retourner en prison. »

Lucius se tourna lentement et resta les yeux fixés sur lui pendant de longues secondes ; il retroussa le nez, méprisant, et sortit de la chambre pour aller voir Dumbledore.

-

Arthur regagna sa chambre où sa femme paressait toujours, sereine, ignorante de ce qui se tramait sous son toit et du bouleversement que n'allait pas tarder à connaître son paisible ménage.

« Molly ? Oh ! Molly ! » fit-il doucement.

Madame Weasley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir à moitié et de les pointer, emplis de reproches, sur son mari. Ses cheveux ébouriffés cachaient en partie son visage où les marques des plis du drap étaient visibles.

« Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ? Je dormais si bien ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ! » Elle regarda la pendule. « Et il est si tôt !

— Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Arthur lui raconta tout : l'arrivée inopinée de Lucius, sa demande concernant Harry, son malaise, la pitié qu'il avait ressentie à le voir ainsi souffrir, le besoin de l'aider, l'arrivée dans la grange à une heure de marche du Terrier, Lucius réticent et traîné par les cheveux, l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu. Il n'omit rien, lui confessa la moindre de ses pensées – mise à part évidemment celle qui concernait la beauté de Lucius.

« As-tu pensé à moi et aux enfants ? » fut la première réaction de Molly à la fin du récit de son mari. Cette histoire avait achevé de la réveiller et elle était restée bouche bée et yeux écarquillés tout le long ; elle ne revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé sous son propre toit pendant son sommeil.

« ça y est, c'est arrangé avec Dumbledore, je suis déjà devenu le gardien du secret. J'aurais préféré t'en parler avant, mais Dumbledore a jugé qu'il fallait agir vite. Les Mangemorts ne sauront pas que Malefoy est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous arrivera rien.

— Ce ne sont pas les autres Mangemorts qui me font peur, mais Malefoy lui-même ! Tu fais entrer le loup dans la bergerie. »

Molly n'arrivait pas à croire que son mai ait pu prendre pareille décision, surtout sans la consulter.

« On peut lui faire confiance. Il va toujours là où est son intérêt. Vu sa situation actuelle, il ira dans notre sens.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne changera pas d'avis ?

— J'en ai la certitude au fond de moi. Il est guidé par son intérêt, son intérêt n'est plus d'être Mangemort : V… Vol… Voldemort lui fait subir des _Doloris _! »

Molly retint un frisson, entendre les mots "Voldemort" et "Doloris" dans la même phrase, curieuse façon de commencer une journée. A sa connaissance, c'était la première fois que son mari prononçait le nom tu. Elle-même n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le dire à voix haute. En son for intérieur, de temps en temps, elle ne pensait pas "Celui-dont…" mais "Voldemort", c'était assez rare et elle se sentait mal à l'aise rien que de prononcer mentalement ce nom.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

« Tu as conscience que tu vas être considéré comme son complice si des gens du ministère découvrent le pot aux roses ? »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cet aspect du problème ne l'avait pas effleuré. Ce qu'il faisait était décidément risqué.

« J'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. Garder le secret servira aussi pour ça ; et Albus est au courant, si Fudge venait à apprendre ce qui se passe, il prendrait ma défense ainsi que celle de Malefoy. Après ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, le ministre n'osera pas trop contrarier le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Arthur avait trouvé les arguments tout en parlant, cela prouvait que les obstacles n'étaient pas bien hauts. Molly hocha la tête, rassurée.

« Bien, puisque Dumbledore et toi paraissez lui faire confiance, je vais faire de même. Tu me garantis que Ron et Ginny seront en sécurité ?

— Personne ne pourra divulguer l'endroit où il se trouve à part moi. Je distribuerai cette information avec le plus grand discernement. Quant à lui, il lui manque une partie de ses pouvoirs, et – comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué – il sait où est son intérêt.

— Comment vas-tu annoncer ça aux enfants ?

— Comme à toi. Ça s'est bien passé, non ? »

Molly eut un léger sourire. Elle repoussa les draps, découvrant une chemise de nuit bleue et froissée – elle ne dormait jamais nu ou en petite tenue, même en pleine chaleur, ça n'était pas dans ses manières. Elle se leva, planta ses deux poings sur ses hanches et regarda son mari de l'air qu'elle prenait toujours pour mettre les choses au point.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas toujours aimable, et ce n'est pas le genre à lever le petit doigt. Comme je vais être contrainte de lui faire à manger et peut-être même de lui parler, j'espère qu'il fera des efforts pour être convenable avec moi… ainsi qu'avec les enfants. J'espère aussi qu'il ne m'obligera pas à faire sa chambre et qu'il s'en débrouillera, car il est hors de question que je fasse son lit, comme il est hors de question que cette chambre soit en bazar sous prétexte que Messire Malefoy ne veut pas la ranger lui-même car il estime que c'est en dessous de son rang.

— Nous verrons ça. Je lui en parlerai au besoin », répondit Arthur, souriant, heureux que sa femme prenne cette situation incongrue de telle manière.

-

L'entretien se terminait entre Lucius et Dumbledore lorsque le couple descendit.

« Pendant que j'y pense – et si ça peut vous faire plaisir –, l'éducation que vous avez donnée à votre fils a porté ses fruits. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à convaincre sa mère qui l'a convaincu à son tour, sans ça, il ne m'aurait jamais suivi, il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et qu'il a vu Rogue qu'il a consenti à desserrer les lèvres. Félicitations : il ne me fait absolument pas confiance ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs.

Lucius consentit à sourire, fugacement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 4—

La vie s'organisa tant bien que mal chez les Weasley ; mise à part la tête blonde platine qui jurait parmi les cheveux roux, tout était identique à l'avant.

Molly faisait la cuisine et houspillait tous les habitants de la maison : « Arthur, ça fait plus d'une heure que nous avons mangé ; tant pis pour toi, tu te débrouilles, tu n'avais qu'à pas être en retard. » « Ginny, il est hors de question qu'on t'achète ce haut, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ton armoire ; et tu as vu son prix ? » « Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas jeter ta tenue de soirée sous prétexte qu'elle est un peu trop petite ? Tu crois qu'on roule sur l'or ? Je vais te la réajuster ! » « Lucius, est-ce qu'il vous viendrait à l'idée de vous rendre un peu utile ou c'est au-dessus de vos forces ? »

Ginny passait une partie de son temps à vadrouiller avec ses copines, se lamentant intérieurement de n'avoir pas d'aussi jolies tenues qu'elles à se mettre et faisant la grimace chaque fois qu'elles allaient prendre un verre dans un café. Pour ne pas la gêner, ses amies se relayaient, trouvant toujours une chose à fêter pour lui payer son verre sans avoir l'air de lui faire la charité « J'ai eu huit modules à mes owl's ! Moi qui n'en espérais que cinq ! Allez, je vous invite toutes ! » (Kattie Parker, Poufsouffe, seize ans), « Accrochez-vous les filles : Mattew m'a invitée à sortir avec lui. Alors, c'est ma tournée ! » (Amy Douglas, Serdaigle, quinze ans), etc... Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle protestait quelquefois mais savait pertinemment que si elle refusait, elle privait ses amies du plaisir d'aller boire une limonade entre copines. Elle acceptait donc cette charité maquillée en se promettant de leur rendre la pareille dès qu'elle en aurait les moyens.

Ron écrivait à Harry et à Hermione des romans entiers dans lesquels il n'y avait aucune mention de l'intrus présent sous son toit, secret gardé oblige. Il s'ennuyait ferme : jumeaux partis, Ginny présente juste pour les repas et les corvées, amis inaccessibles – Hermione visitait le Japon cette année ; quant à Harry, comme chaque été, il était condamné à rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ron désespérait de le voir venir chez eux avant la fin des vacances, d'autant plus qu'il se demandait si la présence de Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un obstacle de taille à la venue de son meilleur ami, ce qui reviendrait à dire qu'il ne le verrait pas avant la rentrée, tout comme Hermione. Lui qui d'ordinaire aimait tant les vacances comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Poudlard et de ses retrouvailles avec ses deux amis.

Arthur travaillait un nombre improbable d'heures et, content de lui, ramenait un salaire de misère. Il se laissait tomber à la place du chef et regardait sa femme le servir grassement. Depuis qu'il n'y avait plus que deux enfants à la maison, on ne se privait plus ; du moins en ce qui concernait la nourriture.

Lucius s'asseyait sur le canapé et regardait les autres s'agiter autour de lui.

-

Molly se campa devant le canapé, son balai droit comme un "i" emprisonné dans sa poigne de fer. Elle toisa l'oisif sévèrement.

« Lucius, je vous ai déjà fait part de mes griefs concernant votre inactivité chronique.

— Voilà un reproche joliment formulé », apprécia Lucius sans daigner quitter son livre du regard. Drago s'était préoccupé de son sort et lui avait envoyé de la lecture. Le livre s'intitulait "L'assommoir" et l'auteur se nommait Emile Zola, un écrivain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque-là mais qui avait une bonne plume – sûrement un Sang pur –, il décrivait les mœurs moldues de manière assez cocasse, et Lucius se disait que, si les Weasley avaient été Moldus, leur vie aurait peut-être ressemblé à ça… en moins intéressant. Bien sûr, Molly n'avait pas de penchant pour la boisson comme l'héroïne, cependant, si elle avait été Moldue, à coup sûr cela aurait été le cas.

« Quand et de quelle façon avez-vous prévu de vous rendre utile ? » insista Molly, fermement décidée à faire lever le derrière de l'aristocrate. Elle ne le voyait jamais qu'à cette place, occupé à lire ou à ne rien faire. A ce train, il allait imprimer ses formes dans les coussins avant de quitter le Terrier – départ qui, elle l'espérait, ne tarderait pas trop – ; elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas été plus assis sur ce canapé depuis le début de son séjour qu'elle en trente ans.

« Je vais vous acheter un elfe. Il y en a de très bien qui se vendent actuellement, très efficaces. Vous préférez une femelle ou… » s'apprêta-t-il à demander, s'arrachant à sa lecture pour poser les yeux sur son hôtesse. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'impressionnait chez cette femme – peut-être sa carrure quand elle se tenait debout devant lui, imposante et inflexible –, toutefois, il n'en montrait rien.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe pour s'occuper de ma maison ! » éructa Molly, lui interdisant de terminer sa question. Elle se sentait offensée qu'il ait osé lui faire pareille proposition. Elle tenait parfaitement son ménage et n'était pas paresseuse. Jamais aucune mère dans sa famille n'avait eu besoin de recourir aux services d'un elfe pour tenir propre le domicile conjugal ; Molly en tirait une grande fierté.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi venez-vous quérir mon aide ?

— J'ai horreur des parasites qui baignent dans leur paresse pendant que les autres s'activent autour d'eux. Faites-le compte : Arthur travaille et ramène un salaire, Ron est en train de faire la vaisselle, Ginny fait la lessive, je suis en train de passer le balai et je ne vais pas tarder à préparer le repas du soir. Vous êtes le seul à vivre dans cette maison et à ne rien faire.

— C'était ce que je faisais avant dans mon manoir… _et j'étais mieux logé_, persifla Lucius. Sans compter que personne ne se mêlait de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

Il replongea les yeux dans son livre, espérant que son indifférence obligerait la matrone à battre en retraite ; c'était mal juger Madame Weasley.

« Quand je pense que vous êtes contre le fait qu'on mélange les Moldus et les sorciers parce que ça risquerait de créer une race décadente ! Non mais, regardez-vous un peu, c'est _vous_ la race décadente ! »

Lucius, piqué au vif, arrêta de faire semblant de lire et planta ses yeux glacés dans ceux de Molly.

« Vous avez d'autres amabilités de ce genre à me dire ? C'est votre mari qui a imposé ma présence ici ; et si j'ai accepté sa proposition, c'est uniquement parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

— Vous croyez que c'est une raison pour ne pas aider ?

— Je vais vous donner une compensation financière, décida Lucius pour clore le débat.

— Il n'est pas question d'argent !

— Vu de l'extérieur, n'importe qui devinait aisément que vous tiriez le diable par la queue ; vu de l'intérieur, je trouve cela d'autant plus flagrant. Il m'avait semblé qu'un peu d'argent vous permettrait d'envisager les fins de mois plus sereinement… et aussi la rentrée prochaine, à laquelle vous pourriez acheter des livres neufs pour vos enfants, une tenue de soirée de bonne confection pour votre fils, et ce ravissant petit haut que, _cruellement_, vous avez refusé à votre fille. »

Ginny, qui avait tout entendu, accourut à cette dernière mention et supplia sa mère du regard. Ron, qui de la cuisine n'avait rien perdu non plus de la joute verbale entre sa mère et le père de son pire ennemi, s'abstint d'accourir ; il n'aurait pas voulu passer pour quelqu'un de futile ou vénal et surtout refusait de montrer à l'indésirable qu'il appréciait sa proposition – notamment ce qu'il suggérait concernant sa garde-robe –, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter de tout cœur que sa mère accepte car, décidément, la perspective de devoir porter sa vieille tenue à chaque bal jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité lui faisait horreur.

« Tous les problèmes ne se résolvent pas par l'argent, rétorqua Molly l'incorruptible, son balai entre ses bras croisés.

— Non… cependant, avouez que cela aide. Et puis, il est normal que je paye un loyer, vous n'avez pas à me loger gratis.

— Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, approuva Molly, accompagnant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête appuyé.

— Parfait, alors je vais vous donner un montant par mois qui couvrira tous les frais supplémentaires que j'entraîne plus une bonne marge afin de vous aider à mieux vivre le fait que je ne fasse rien. Cette solution vous convient-elle ? »

Grands signes de tête de Ginny : Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Molly regarda sa fille, se mordilla la lèvre et décida qu'il était normal que Lucius paye son séjour, que ce n'était pas de la charité, ni de la corruption ; ils ne roulaient déjà pas sur l'or, s'ils devaient en plus loger et nourrir gratuitement un millionnaire, où allaient-ils ? La seule chose qui dérangeait Molly, c'était qu'elle devrait se faire une raison concernant l'oisiveté de Lucius ; tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire à ce sujet n'avait été que vains discours, elle s'épargnerait à l'avenir de s'époumoner pour rien, finalement c'était mieux ainsi.

« Avant d'accepter, il faut que j'en parle à Arthur. Minute ! Comment allez-vous nous payer ?

— Désolé d'enfoncer le clou : je vous rappelle que je suis riche.

— Comme si vous aviez fait quoi que ce soit pour que je l'ignore ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça ; vous ne pouvez pas aller à la banque et…

— Narcissa ira et m'enverra l'argent ; il faudra juste que je lui précise de se faire accompagner pour éviter qu'elle se fasse attaquer.

— Bien », fit Molly. Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son repaire, la cuisine, omettant de terminer son balayage.

« Je vais avoir mon haut ? » demanda Ginny d'un air réjoui à Lucius. Jusqu'ici, elle était restée assez distante avec lui, ne s'approchant à moins d'un mètre qu'au cours des repas et uniquement parce que sa place était en face de la sienne. L'aide financière qu'il allait apporter aux Weasley paraissait avoir brisé d'un seul coup toutes les inhibitions de la jeune fille à son égard.

« Cela dépend de votre mère ; néanmoins, il sera certainement plus difficile pour elle de refuser vu la somme que je vais lui octroyer. Cela devrait l'inciter à être généreuse.

— Merci, je vous adore ! » s'exclama Ginny avant de repartir voir où en était la lessive (elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser sans surveillance, les brosses ensorcelées se conduisaient différemment dès qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour veiller à la bonne route du travail). Lucius la regarda disparaître dans le couloir.

« J'ai failli la tuer trois ans auparavant, et aujourd'hui elle m'adore parce qu'elle va avoir le dernier vêtement à la mode grâce à moi. Et après ça, il y en aura encore pour prétendre que l'affection des gens ne s'achète pas ! » déclara-t-il à la pièce vide dans un murmure.

~oOo~

« Je suis en vacances ! » tonitrua Arthur en arrivant. Lucius leva le nez de son livre pour regarder l'horloge ; il était à peine six heures et Monsieur Weasley retrouvait déjà ses pénates. Inhabituel.

« C'est donc en ça que consistent les congés, vous travaillez sans répit plus que vous le devriez pour votre santé et plus que vos gages le méritent tous les jours de l'année et, la veille de vos vacances, vous êtes incapable d'effectuer votre horaire normal tellement vous êtes pressé de ne plus rien faire pendant un mois. Pourtant, dans moins d'une semaine, je suis convaincu que vous commencerez déjà à trouver vos congés trop longs.

— Ce qui est incroyable avec vous, c'est que vous êtes mauvaise langue sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Vous ne travaillez jamais et vous ne vous ennuyez pas pour autant.

— Je suis habitué à ne rien faire, là est toute la différence. Arthur, si vous travailliez – je ne sais pas – disons six ou sept heures par jour, vous auriez des soirées plus longues à gérer, et vous pourriez donc envisager sereinement la façon d'occuper votre temps libre. Seulement – en dehors de vos vacances –, du temps libre, vous n'en avez jamais. Prenez l'année dernière, vous avez fait heures supplémentaires sur heures supplémentaires – mes sources sont sûres –, et là-dessus vous en rajoutiez encore avec l'Ordre du Phénix – je me trompe ? – Je suis certain que vous êtes du genre à ne pas savoir quoi faire de votre temps libre, faute d'être habitué à en avoir. C'est le problème commun à tous les esclaves du travail. »

Le fait était que Lucius n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était exact qu'Arthur voyait toujours arriver ses congés avec soulagement, car il travaillait trop et ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer, toutefois il voyait arriver la rentrée avec un soulagement identique.

« Vous êtes perspicace », accorda-t-il en homme honnête qu'il était.

-

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi, paisiblement. Molly, Ginny et Ron feignaient d'ignorer qui était Lucius Malefoy, ce qu'il représentait, que c'était un Mangemort, qu'il avait manqué – indirectement certes – de tuer Ginny, qu'il les méprisait eux et leur pauvreté ; Arthur avait décidé qu'il avait sa place sous leur toit, alors ils faisaient tous contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, même si on ne pouvait que reconnaître à quel point Lucius détonnait dans le décor. D'une certaine manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre de lui : il se comportait de manière beaucoup plus gentille que ce à quoi ils auraient pu s'attendre.

Ils feignaient aussi d'ignorer les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bains certaines nuits, ces bruits peu ragoûtants que l'on produit tous en vomissant ; parfois ils entendaient aussi des gémissements, voire des sanglots. Quelquefois, cela durait et durait ; ces fois-là, Molly voyait son mari se lever et sortir de la chambre, elle l'entendait ensuite juste en dessous qui allait se quérir de la santé de son protégé, qui le soutenait. Ces moments gênaient Molly, elle en ignorait la raison, c'était comme si… comme si elle était jalouse, comme si Lucius lui volait son mari pendant ces quelques minutes.

C'était parfaitement stupide !

-

Si Molly avait su le reste, elle n'aurait pas trouvé cette jalousie si stupide.

Il était arrivé à Arthur d'entrer dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux un petit matin de cet été-là, de contempler Lucius endormi, nu sous le drap, éclairé par la lumière du petit jour filtrant à travers les persiennes, allongé sur le ventre, le visage niché dans l'oreiller.

Il avait été tenté de soulever le drap pour admirer la peau ; il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était retenu. Mais il était revenu le matin suivant, sans bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller, tant l'émotion qui lui était montée à la gorge avait été grande. Il voulait la ressentir à nouveau.

Tous les matins suivants, alors que le jour commençait à poindre, juste avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il venait, comme en pèlerinage, admirer celui qu'il cachait.

Un matin, il avait cédé à la tentation de toucher la peau nue, juste du bout des doigts et à travers le drap. Lucius avait bougé, Arthur avait sursauté comme un enfant pris en faute. Il avait été vite rassuré : Lucius n'était pas réveillé, il changeait juste de position dans son sommeil. Arthur était sorti de la chambre en se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire s'il s'était réveillé, s'il l'avait trouvé au beau milieu de sa chambre en pleine nuit.

Après cela, il n'était plus revenu admirer Lucius dans son sommeil… jusqu'à ce que la tentation soit trop forte et qu'il reprenne son pèlerinage, s'interdisant, toutefois, de le toucher à nouveau.

-

Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite trois fois au cours de l'été. Il eut à chaque fois une longue conversation en privé avec Lucius. Il tenait à être son unique interlocuteur en matière de défense contre Voldemort, d'abord, pour éventuellement décrypter le vrai du faux dans ce que Malefoy disait, ensuite, pour retransmettre les informations aux seuls concernés afin que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant de ce qu'ils chuchotaient.

Dumbledore évitait soigneusement d'informer Arthur ou Molly de la teneur de ses entretiens avec Lucius, il avait peur qu'une information leur échappe et qu'une personne malintentionnée conclut que Lucius était peut-être hébergé chez eux. Il tenait donc à les impliquer le moins possible pour garantir leur sécurité et celle de leur protégé. Lui-même venait très discrètement et à intervalles espacés chez les Weasley afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

-

Arthur le sentait bien : quelque chose préoccupait Dumbledore et cela le concernait directement. Le directeur le regardait de manière anxieuse, et lorsqu'il croisait son regard, le vieil homme s'empressait de prendre l'air enjoué.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 5—

Armoires et valises grandes ouvertes, Ginny et Ron s'activaient à préparer leurs affaires. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin ; ils prenaient le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Ron était joyeux ; il allait enfin retrouver ses amis et il ne verrait plus Malefoy… le père en tout cas, l'avantage indéniable avec le fils étant qu'il ne vivait pas dans la même maison que lui, ce qui était toujours ça de pris. Ginny était assez contente aussi, sa mère lui avait acheté son fameux haut et elle s'était bien gardée de le porter jusque-là, le réservant pour le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, elle se gargarisait par avance des sifflements admiratifs des garçons sur son passage dans les couloirs du train et des compliments de ses amies.

« Et surtout, vous n'oubliez rien. Surtout toi Ginny, je ne veux pas avoir à t'envoyer par hibou ta brosse à dents, ta chemise de nuit et tout ce que tu avais laissé ici l'année passée. Ron ! N'entasse pas tout n'importe comment ! Tous tes habits vont être froissés ! »

Après avoir ainsi invectivé ses enfants, Molly redescendit en marmonnant tout le mal qu'elle pensait de leurs bagages depuis qu'ils les faisaient eux-mêmes.

Pour ne pas changer une habitude désormais bien établie, Lucius était assis dans le canapé ; il avait finalement trouvé l'endroit où les ressorts étaient le moins fatigués et s'était approprié cette place. Les jambes croisées, il feuilletait un magazine emprunté à Ginny en écoutant Dumbledore d'une oreille distraite. Ce dernier venait tout juste de transplaner et se tenait debout non loin de lui, vêtu d'une robe violette parsemée d'étoiles du plus mauvais goût ; Lucius avait beau en avoir la preuve sous les yeux, il avait tout de même de la peine à croire qu'il en existe pour oser se montrer ainsi accoutré en dehors des jours de carnaval.

« Je risque d'être assez occupé à Poudlard les premiers jours de la rentrée. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré venir vous voir aujourd'hui », expliquait-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il ôta le magazine des mains de Lucius d'un geste péremptoire – ne tolérant pas qu'il feigne l'indifférence – et le lança sur la table basse ; Lucius s'abstint de protester, la feuille de chou était clairement destinée aux ados coquettes et présentait peu d'intérêt pour lui ; il était en train de vider les fonds de tiroir des lectures, bientôt il attaquerait les romans à l'eau de rose de Madame Weasley. « Il y a des chances pour que Voldemort décide de se manifester bientôt. Jusqu'ici c'était encore les vacances, certains sorciers étaient rendus à l'étranger, dont certains de ses adeptes, poursuivait le directeur.

— Bonjour Albus, salua Molly chaleureusement.

— Ah ! Molly ! Les enfants sont-ils prêts ? » demanda Dumbledore, changeant immédiatement de sujet de conversation. Il se leva pour l'embrasser.

« Presque, répondit Molly.

— Dumbledore, est-ce que Drago a pu acquérir tout son nécessaire ? s'inquiéta soudainement Lucius.

— Oui, Severus s'en est chargé.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Ma foi, Severus se porte fort bien.

— J'en suis ravi, croyez-le. Cependant, je parlais de mon fils.

— Drago aussi. Désolé qu'il ne puisse pas vous donner de ses nouvelles directement, mais j'ai peur qu'on surveille les hiboux entrants et sortants de Poudlard, je crains surtout qu'on les suive.

— Je le conçois. Vous n'avez pas à vous en excuser.

— J'ai tout de même remarqué que deux hiboux ont été envoyés, le premier par votre fils, le second par votre femme.

— Vous êtes bien informé. Deux hiboux sur une période de presque deux mois, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il n'y a que vous qui avez dû le remarquer. J'avais demandé de l'argent à Narcissa. Quant à Drago, il a pris l'initiative de m'envoyer un livre afin de m'occuper. »

Livre qui, renseignements pris, s'était avéré écrit par un Moldu. Cela n'enlevait bien sûr rien à la qualité du livre – au grand dam de Lucius –, ce qui serait bon à savoir, c'était comment ce livre s'était retrouvé entre les mains de son fils. L'avait-il lu ? Savait-il qu'il était d'un Moldu ?

« Votre fils se soucie de vous.

— Oui, et bien que je comprenne votre décision – je la comprends d'autant mieux que ma propre sécurité est en jeu – il est regrettable qu'il ne puisse m'adresser des courriers ou des colis, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'envoie d'autres livres, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ! – Voyez où j'en suis réduit ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant d'un doigt méprisant le magazine. – Sans compter que ses courriers sont à eux seuls une occupation digne de ce nom. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je réunisse toutes les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées et que je les publie dans un recueil. Il a un style intéressant et une langue de vipère comme – malheureusement – plus personne n'en a. Sa prose m'a toujours été distrayante. A la fin de chaque semaine qu'il passe à Poudlard, il m'envoie d'habitude sept ou huit pages d'une écriture serrée.

— Mes enfants ne m'écrivent jamais à moi, remarqua Molly. Sauf pour me réclamer quelque chose qu'ils ont oublié, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue désabusée.

— Ils n'en voient sans doute pas l'utilité et ne sauraient peut-être pas quoi dire. Tout le monde ne regarde pas la vie d'un œil cynique comme le fait Drago pour ensuite la retranscrire sur le papier. Et puis, certaines gens sont plus faites pour l'écriture que d'autres, expliqua Albus.

— Oh, quand il s'agit d'Hermione ou d'Harry, Ron sait très bien écrire ! rétorqua Molly. Vous voulez sûrement avoir une conversation privée comme à chaque fois, je vais donc vous laisser seuls tous les deux. »

Arthur choisit ce moment pour revenir du jardin, un petit bol rempli de fraises à la main. Il salua amicalement Dumbledore, posa le bol sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« Tout est prêt pour accueillir les élèves ? demanda-t-il jovialement.

— Nous sommes fin prêts, comme chaque année.

— Vous avez trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Lucius eut un ricanement.

« Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Dumbledore, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

— Rien que le nom de cette matière incite au rire. Personne de réfléchi n'intitulerait un cours ainsi. "Les forces du mal" ! C'est pompeux, manichéen et cela emprunte un terme générique de livres pour enfants. » Sur cette parole, il préleva une fraise dans le bol et la croqua.

« Je vois. Vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que j'ai supprimé cette matière.

— Vous vous y êtes enfin décidé ? demanda Lucius, les sourcils haussés.

— J'y ai été contraint ! Je n'ai trouvé aucun professeur pour l'enseigner cette année. Je l'ai donc supprimée du programme… et comme j'avais une place pour une autre matière, j'ai créé le cours d'initiation aux créatures maléfiques. Je n'ai eu aucune peine à trouver un professeur pour l'enseigner. »

Lucius avait froncé les sourcils à l'énoncé de la nouvelle matière, il s'adossa au canapé, les jambes croisées, prit un genou entre ses mains, tout en ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux. Il flairait l'entourloupe.

« Cela consistera en quoi ? s'enquit Arthur naïvement, soucieux de l'éducation de ses bambins.

— On apprendra aux enfants les caractéristiques des créatures maléfiques, leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses et la manière de les combattre.

— N'était-ce pas déjà le principe du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Lucius, soupçonneux.

— J'admire votre perspicacité, c'est effectivement exactement la même chose ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, très joyeux. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne faites pas cette tête-là, Lucius ! Après tout, la première chose que vous reprochiez à cette matière, c'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact », admit le blond de mauvaise grâce avant d'aller dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau.

Arthur suivit Lucius du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rêveurs. Quand ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Dumbledore, il s'aperçut que celui-ci le toisait sévèrement.

-

« Faites vos valises, Lucius », ordonna le Directeur à peine l'aristocrate revenu.

Lucius s'arrêta de boire et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il vaut mieux que vous soyez à Poudlard. C'est plus prudent, compléta Albus.

— Pourquoi cette décision soudaine ? s'étonna Lucius.

— J'ai réfléchi et je préfère que vous soyez à Poudlard. Voldemort apprendra peut-être où vous êtes, mais il ne pourra rien faire contre vous. Et puis, je vous aurai sous la main ainsi, cela sera plus pratique. »

Lucius resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Bien », lâcha-t-il, laconique, avant de grimper à l'étage, ruinant sans le savoir les espoirs de Ron de ne plus le voir. Il préférait aller à Poudlard que rester au Terrier, au moins ne se ferait-il plus houspillé par Molly quand ses jambes se trouvent dans le passage de son balai et qu'il ne les relève pas assez vite à son goût.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça implique de l'héberger à Poudlard ? Les élèves vont le voir, certains risquent de mal le prendre. Cela va se savoir. Cela va arriver aux oreilles de Fudge ! déclara Arthur dès que Lucius fut hors de portée de voix.

— Fudge ne me fait pas peur, ce serait plutôt le contraire. Qu'ils essayent de venir à Poudlard pour mettre Lucius en prison alors qu'il est si utile pour notre cause et ils verront ! déclara Albus d'un ton menaçant.

— Tout de même, vous allez vous mettre dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de tout un tas de monde !

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je sais ce que je fais, Arthur. Il est plus prudent pour tout le monde que Lucius se rende à Poudlard.

— Vous-savez-qui ne peut pas savoir que Lucius est ici. Pourquoi serait-il plus en sécurité à Poudlard ? Cela pourrait au contraire mettre en danger les enfants !

— Voldemort n'attaquera pas Poudlard tant que j'y serai et qu'il se sentira moins fort que moi. Si un jour il présume sa puissance supérieure à la mienne, la présence ou non de Lucius Malefoy en ces murs ne changera rien car il y a déjà Harry à Poudlard. Quant au Terrier, Voldemort pourrait déduire que Lucius se cache là par recoupements.

— Par recoupements ? Mais enfin Albus, vous vous rendez compte le nombre de lieux où Lucius pourrait se cacher ? Ici serait bien le dernier endroit où des gens connaissant nos rapports conflictuels viendraient le chercher.

— Certes, cependant ma décision ne souffre aucune discussion. Il me semble plus prudent pour tout le monde que Lucius ne soit plus au Terrier, à commencer par votre famille.

— Lucius ne leur fera pas de mal et je suis sûr que Voldemort ne saura jamais qu'il est ici.

— Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui fait peser un danger sur votre famille. Quant à Lucius, il en fait effectivement peser un mais d'une autre nature que celui auquel vous songez… et il n'en est pas conscient. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'éloigne du Terrier avant que des choses regrettables se produisent.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

— Il est sans doute préférable que vous ne soyez jamais amené à le comprendre.

— Il a changé, il ne fera de mal à personne. Et pourquoi serait-il une menace pour ma famille sous mon toit et qu'il ne le serait plus à Poudlard ? J'ai encore deux de mes enfants là-bas !

— Il semblerait que Lucius fasse des ravages sans s'en rendre compte ni le vouloir dans le cœur d'une _certaine personne_. Et _cette personne_ ne sera pas à Poudlard. Cela évitera donc que _sa _famille vole en éclats… en espérant que le mal n'est pas déjà fait. »

Arthur resta interdit. Que sous-entendait Dumbledore ? Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. De qui parlait-il ? Puisque Ron et Ginny se trouveraient toujours sous le même toit, ça ne pouvait être que sa femme ou lui. Lucius ? Des ravages dans le cœur de Molly ? Arthur avait du mal à le croire, cela ne pouvait être ça. Il ne restait donc que lui. Allons donc ! C'était ridicule ! Il n'était absolument pas attiré par Lucius ! Du moins pour ce que Dumbledore en savait ; il n'avait jamais montré le trouble que lui provoquait son invité ?

Et si Dumbledore savait pour les visites matinales qu'il rendait à Lucius ? Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Cependant, il semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets, y compris les plus inattendus, et c'était après l'avoir regardé de façon sévère qu'il avait pris cette brusque décision, c'était en le regardant si durement qu'il avait accentué sur "cette personne", il semblerait donc bien qu'il s'agisse de lui.

« En quoi la présence de Lucius sous mon toit causerait des ravages dans mon cœur ? » interrogea-t-il. Il voulait une réponse claire. C'était vrai qu'il était troublé, mais ce n'était qu'une légère fascination, rien de plus ! Quelque chose d'assez bénin en fait, de routinier, qui lui passerait certainement.

« Je ne vais certainement pas vous aider à trouver la réponse à cette question. Croyez-moi, Arthur, plus loin vous serez de Lucius, mieux votre famille se portera. Votre insistance à vouloir qu'il reste chez vous en témoigne… Y a-t-il un objet ici que je puisse transformer en portoloin ? »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 6—

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que Lucius avait quitté le Terrier et sa maison n'avait jamais semblé aussi vide à Arthur ; même lorsque ses sept enfants y habitaient encore tous et que la rentrée venait les enlever pour quelques mois, elle lui semblait plus remplie.

Arthur se faisait l'effet d'être un père indigne ; trouver l'absence de Lucius Malefoy – un ennemi un mois auparavant ! – plus difficile à endurer que celle de ses enfants, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être fier. Il commençait à réaliser que Dumbledore avait raison, du moins en partie : il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à Lucius. Celui-ci n'avait pourtant rien fait pour.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il reprenait le travail le lendemain. Tant mieux ! Il allait pouvoir se plonger dedans corps et âme. Cette pensée le ramena encore une fois à Lucius et à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des esclaves du travail ; tout le ramenait à Lucius depuis qu'il était parti.

-

Il pourrait peut-être aller le voir, pas tout de suite – ça se remarquerait ! –, mais durant les prochains mois ; il prétendrait qu'il venait voir Ron ou Ginny. Cet argument risquait de ne pas tenir : il n'avait jamais été voir aucun de ses enfants durant leur scolarité, cela pourrait sembler bizarre qu'il décide de le faire tout à coup, précisément l'année où Lucius se trouvait entre les murs de Poudlard et après qu'il ait passé quelques temps chez lui.

Ron ou Ginny ne feraient certainement pas le rapprochement, pas plus qu'aucun élève ou aucun professeur. A qui pourrait venir l'idée saugrenue que, lui, Arthur Weasley viendrait rendre une visite de courtoisie à Lucius Malefoy, l'aristocrate hautain qui l'avait méprisé durant tant d'années ? Et qui, du reste, le méprisait sans doute toujours. Qui oserait prétendre qu'il vient pour lui, qu'il se morfond sans lui ?… A part Dumbledore qui ne manquerait pas de voir cette visite d'un mauvais œil.

-

Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment cet homme pouvait lui manquer à ce point ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arthur ? » demanda la voix de Molly au dessus de lui. Il redressa la tête, se força à sourire.

« Rien, tout va très bien.

— Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais oui, ne te fais pas de souci pour rien.

— Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours.

— En quoi ?

— Je ne saurais dire précisément, mais tu es bizarre, c'est un fait.

— Tu me dis que c'est un fait alors que tu dis juste avant que tu ne sais pas ce qui te fait cet effet, c'est un peu contradictoire, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est juste une impression, Molly. Je vais très bien et je ne suis pas différent d'avant. Les enfants sont partis et tu as plus de loisirs pour m'observer, et comme tu ne le fais pas d'habitude – moins en tout cas – tu me trouves étrange.

— Tu parles de toi comme si tu étais un extraterrestre que je venais de découvrir dans mon jardin. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tort, c'est depuis que les enfants sont partis à Poudlard que je te trouve bizarre. ça ne m'avait pas fait ça les autres années, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pensif.

— Les autres années, je reprenais mon travail le lendemain de leur rentrée. Là, j'ai été forcé de les prendre une semaine plus tard, ce qui fait que je reprends avec un peu de retard sur eux.

— C'est vrai. » Cette explication la satisfaisait, elle paraissait rassurée. Arthur était soulagé et content de lui, il avait réponse à tout. Il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise de cacher ainsi la vérité à sa femme. Il était malhonnête avec elle, il lui mentait, lui cachait qu'il était troublé.

Cependant, s'il agissait ainsi, c'était pour ne pas avoir à lui avouer la raison de son trouble, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait, parce qu'il était incapable de définir précisément ce qu'il ressentait, parce que Dumbledore avait raison : Lucius était bien un danger pour sa famille… et ceci de la façon la plus inattendue et la plus involontaire qui soit.

-

Il irait le voir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 7—

Il venait régulièrement à Poudlard, prétextant qu'il tenait à s'assurer en personne que Lucius restait dans le droit chemin ; c'était lui qui l'avait mêlé à l'Ordre du Phénix, il était donc normal qu'il se sente responsable s'il s'avérait que Lucius les avait trompés. Il dupait ainsi tout le monde, sa femme, ses enfants, Lucius… il se dupait lui-même, se convainquait que c'était la vraie raison de ces visites.

Une seule personne y voyait clair, la même personne qui faisait en sorte – sauf cas de force majeure – d'être toujours avec lui et Lucius pour les chaperonner sans en avoir l'air : Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard regardait ce manège d'un très mauvais œil, il n'avait cependant rien trouvé à redire ; les arguments d'Arthur étaient censés et sonnaient justes, il n'avait pas de parades à leur opposer et ne pouvait lui interdire l'accès de Poudlard sans attirer l'attention de Molly et des enfants. Il ne pouvait que renouveler les avertissements qu'il avait déjà formulés au Terrier… sans succès jusqu'ici.

Arthur y était hermétique, il vivait désormais pour les quelques minutes qu'il passait une ou deux fois par mois avec Lucius. Celui-ci ne lui accordait guère d'attention, quelquefois il était aimable, daignait faire la conversation, d'autres fois il cachait à peine son agacement et restait muet. Cela n'incommodait pas Arthur, il se gavait des rares paroles de Lucius, se gargarisait de la vue de son visage, de sa peau, de ses cheveux, s'arrangeait pour le frôler quand il en avait l'occasion. Il s'assurait de garder un visage impassible ; il était devenu expert en ce domaine, tant au Terrier – pour ne pas que Molly s'inquiète – qu'à Poudlard – pour ne pas apporter de l'eau au moulin de Dumbledore, ni éveiller la suspicion de Lucius.

La vie était étrange. Il l'avait côtoyé pendant des années sans jamais lui trouver une seule qualité, l'avait supporté, détesté, haï ! Et il avait suffi d'une nuit pour tout bouleverser, pour faire de Lucius un être troublant, attachant, fascinant, un être qu'il avait plaisir à regarder et à écouter, qu'il aimait aider, pour rien, comme ça. Pas même une nuit, juste quelques minutes, juste le temps pour Arthur de s'apercevoir de la détresse de Lucius, cette détresse qui révélait une face cachée de lui et qui lui avait fait découvrir la beauté… et l'émoi.

-

Lucius s'appliquait à supporter Weasley en vertu de ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui… et en l'honneur du soutien qu'il lui avait apporté certaines nuits. Son sentiment était d'ailleurs mitigé à cet égard, c'était entre reconnaissance et honte ; il aurait préféré que personne n'assiste à la démonstration de sa faiblesse, surtout Weasley ! Néanmoins, il savait combien c'était difficile quand il se retrouvait tout seul avec son mal et combien cela lui avait fait du bien à chaque fois qu'il avait senti la main d'Arthur Weasley se poser sur son dos. A chaque fois que son mal le prenait, il regrettait de ne plus être au Terrier et de ne plus pouvoir compter sur sa présence réconfortante.

~oOo~

Arthur se présenta un mardi à seize heures, il avait terminé son travail plus tôt et en profitait pour passer à Poudlard en semaine. Il trouva un Rogue et un Dumbledore en plein conciliabule dans le hall, l'inquiétude se voyait sur le visage du maître des potions, il était tellement rare d'y lire un sentiment qu'Arthur sut immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il pensa aussitôt à Lucius car c'était l'un des rares amis du maître des potions ; de toute manière, Arthur pensait quasiment tout le temps à lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Arthur aurait tout donné pour avoir tort, pour qu'on démente ses pensées, pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Lucius.

« Lucius est introuvable », répondit Albus.

Il arrive que les vœux soient exaucés ; souvent non.

Enfin, il n'avait _que_ disparu ; Arthur s'était imaginé bien pire.

« Il serait parti ?

— Certainement pas de son plein gré, précisa Severus.

— Vous voulez dire…

— Oui, ils ont eu l'audace de venir le chercher ici.

— C'est impensable !

— Sirius a réussi à rentrer dans les murs pendant la troisième année d'Harry malgré la protection renforcée dont disposait Poudlard à ce moment-là.

— Parce que Sirius est un animagus !

— Qui empêche le Seigneur des Ténèbres de compter des animagi dans ses rangs ? intervint Severus.

— Et pendant la quatrième année, Barty Croupton a séjourné à Poudlard à notre nez et à notre barbe sous l'apparence de Fol'œil, ajouta Albus.

— Vous pensez que quelqu'un s'est introduit ici en utilisant le Polynectar ?

— Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant actuellement, il est clair qu'il faudra s'en soucier car l'idée qu'un Mangemort puisse entrer si facilement à Poudlard m'est insupportable ! Il faut retrouver Lucius rapidement et en un seul morceau, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il représente pour l'Ordre du Phénix… Voldemort le sait aussi – nous avons déjoué absolument tous ses plans depuis que Lucius est avec nous –, c'est pour cela qu'il a eu l'audace de venir le chercher.

— Nous aurions dû le garder chez moi ! » lui reprocha Arthur. Il détestait Dumbledore soudainement, il ne s'était pas contenté de lui enlever la compagnie de Lucius, il l'avait mis en danger !

« Il est trop tard pour revenir sur ce qui a été fait », se défendit le directeur. Il savait qu'Arthur disait vrai, mais comment aurait-il pu penser que Voldemort aurait cette audace ? A l'instant où il avait pris sa décision, le risque de briser la famille Weasley lui avait semblé beaucoup plus probable et concret qu'une hypothétique visite de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard.

Il avait eu tort.

« Ils vont le tuer, souffla Arthur.

— Sans aucun doute… il faut agir vite. Encore faudrait-il savoir comment !

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

— J'y réfléchis ! » s'exclama sèchement Dumbledore, agressif. Son impuissance paraissait l'excéder lui-même.

Arthur se tourna vers Severus.

« Vous ne savez pas où ils pourraient se trouver ?

— Ils peuvent aussi bien être à l'autre bout du monde qu'à deux pas d'ici. »

Rogue essayait de cacher sa tristesse sous un masque d'indifférence mais y parvenait à peine. Il avait déjà dû envisager toutes les possibilités et n'en avait pas conçu un grand optimisme.

~oOo~

Ils étaient trois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, trois impuissants, trois angoissés, tous par la disparition de Lucius mais pour des raisons différentes. Dumbledore ne se remettait pas d'avoir perdu la meilleure façon de déjouer Voldemort. Severus ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir perdu la première personne à lui avoir accordé de l'attention, la seule personne qui l'estimait et qu'il estimait, son seul ami. Arthur, pour sa part, ressentait un vide insondable en lui.

« Par Merlin, va-t-on faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Arthur en se levant soudainement.

— Si nous demandions à Potter ? proposa Severus. Il est relié à Voldemort, il a peut-être…

— Vous avez raison ! » l'interrompit Albus en sortant du bureau.

Cet espoir fraîchement allumé fut bien vite éteint. Harry put juste dire à Dumbledore que Voldemort paraissait satisfait, mais qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Dumbledore l'annonça à Severus et Arthur et retomba dans son fauteuil, la mine basse.

-

Les heures passaient. Le directeur avait prévenu d'autres personnes, la femme de Lucius notamment, et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fol'œil entra dans le bureau suivi de Lupin.

« Alors ? interrogea Albus.

— Rien de plus, répondit sobrement Remus.

— Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Drago ? » murmura Narcissa, assise dans un coin. Elle connaissait si bien son fils, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 8—

La lumière lui agressa les yeux quand il les ouvrit. Il les serra, plissant les paupières, puis les rouvrit progressivement pour les laisser s'accommoder ; le visage de Bellatrix lui apparut, juste au-dessus de lui, un sourire de petite fille gâtée aux lèvres. Son rapt n'était pas un inoffensif cauchemar, il avait vraiment eu lieu ; la peur lui étreignit le ventre.

« Lucius, Lucius, Lucius… quelle impardonnable erreur as-tu commise ! sermonna-t-elle doucement, gentiment. Tu ne m'avais pas habituée à être aussi… inconséquent. Quand je pense que je suis censée être celle qui agit sans réfléchir… combien de fois me l'as-tu répété ? »

Une douleur fulgurante comme une brûlure ; elle venait de le gifler, les ongles en avant. Sous l'impact, la tête de Lucius se déporta et il aperçut Rodolphus terré, honteux, dans un coin de la pièce.

Rodolphus… en voilà un qui ne démériterait pas du statut d'homme battu, il craignait son épouse comme la peste.

« Tu es mon cadeau, Lucius », continuait Bellatrix d'un ton sucré, le regard gourmand, comme si elle s'apprêtait à déguster son dessert préféré qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de savourer depuis longtemps. « Ma récompense pour ma fidélité envers mon Seigneur ; il m'a offert le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi… tant que cela se termine par ta mort. _L'amour_ que je te porte n'a pas échappé à notre merveilleux Seigneur, vois-tu ? Tu vas passer un très doux moment en ma compagnie.

— Suis-je censé goûter l'ironie de ta tirade ? »

Elle le tira par les cheveux, l'amenant en position assise d'une seule main – l'expression "sexe faible" perdait toute signification face à Bellatrix – ; elle cala son visage contre le sien, ses yeux brûlant sa chair.

« Je ne te conseille pas d'être insolent. Tu n'es pas en position pour l'être.

— Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle ! s'exclama Lucius avant de lui cracher au visage.

— _Endoloris _! »

Bellatrix prit une longue minute pour jouir pleinement de la grimace de souffrance que son sort imprimait sur le visage de son _cher_ Lucius. Elle aimait se gargariser des gémissements de douleurs, elle avait toujours aimé ça, elle faisait peur à ses sœurs étant petite. Elle était la plus jeune et terrifiait ses deux aînées ; ses parents aussi la craignaient, ils l'avaient envoyé dans un pensionnat ses six ans à peine sonnés pour l'éloigner d'eux.

Après que "l'affreuse" se fut mariée avec son Moldu, Narcissa – cette Bonne Vieille Nana ! – cette petite pimbêche qui avait toujours été la petite favorite de _papa maman_ était subitement devenue enfant unique. Quand on leur demandait comment allaient leurs filles, Monsieur et Madame Black entendaient systématiquement "fille" au singulier et s'étendaient en long et en large sur leur merveilleuse, leur prodigieuse, leur _ravissante_ petite Nana, la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, celle qu'on promettait au fils du sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre, le jeune et beau Lucius qui du haut de ses quinze ans promettait tellement ; ils étaient si bien assortis ! Ils omettaient volontairement Andromeda, la _traîtresse_, et elle, Bellatrix, le mouton noir, celle qu'on cloîtrait dans sa chambre quand l'école était terminée, qu'on était obligé de la reprendre pour les vacances et qu'il y avait des invités ; ils la cachaient pour ne pas montrer la tare de la famille.

Car il s'agissait bien d'une tare familiale ! Son père avait été épargné, mais elle savait de source sûre que sa grand-mère était morte à Sainte Mangouste, la bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres retroussées.

Bellatrix fut prise d'un frisson de dégoût. Elle chassa l'image de cette aïeule qu'elle n'avait jamais vue mais qu'elle visualisait si bien ; involontairement, elle la faisait lui ressembler avec les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux, la même beauté sauvage. Elle en faisait des cauchemars.

_Stop !_ Elle ne _doit pas_ penser à ça. Elle a encore toute sa lucidité, elle n'est pas comme sa grand-mère, elle n'atteindra jamais le point de non-retour comme elle. Elle n'est pas folle ; les autres sont persuadés qu'elle l'est, mais ils se _trompent_. Elle leur prouvera à tous qu'ils ont tort, que c'est elle qui a raison ! Que ce sont _eux_ les fous !

Le calme se fit en elle ; elle porta à nouveau son attention sur sa victime, sur son jouet. Lucius respirait difficilement ; l'effet du sort avait cessé, néanmoins il ne pouvait ignorer que d'autres suivraient, et suivraient, et suivraient… jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ; le visage aliéné de sa grand-mère était oublié, au moins temporairement.

« Comme tu peux le constater, je suis encore capable de faire un _Doloris_ ; ce n'est pas ton cas, je pense ? Dommage que Dumbledore ne récompense pas les trahisons comme notre Seigneur la fidélité. _Moi_, lorsque je me suis évadée, j'ai immédiatement couru vers mon Maître, et il a rompu le sortilège humiliant qui me privait d'une partie de mes pouvoirs ; Dumbledore n'en a manifestement pas fait autant pour toi, sans ça, tu te serais autrement débattu quand je suis venu te chercher, et tu te défendrais un minimum en ce moment. Tu n'es plus capable de faire un _Avada_ ou un _Doloris _; n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? _Moi si !_ » conclua-t-elle rageusement. « _Endoloris _! »

Crispations de douleur, gémissements.

« Quels beaux mariages que ceux de mes sœurs ! L'une mariée à un Moldu, l'autre mariée à un faux-cul ! »

Bellatrix déploya sa belle gorge pour laisser fuser un rire hystérique en l'honneur de sa propre formule. Ses seins lourds effectuèrent des mouvements saccadés.

« La jolie blonde Nana mariée à la jolie blonde Lulu ! » ajouta-elle, de plus en plus hilare.

Son rire stoppa soudainement.

« Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs à moi, elle et toi ! rugit-elle, montrant ses dents. _Endoloris _! »

Lucius se tordit sur le sol. Les _Doloris_ que lui lançait Bellatrix étaient les plus douloureux qu'il avait connus jusqu'ici. Elle était tellement chargée de haine à son égard, elle avait tellement envie de le faire souffrir.

Il allait vivre le calvaire des Londubat. Cet épisode l'avait toujours effrayé, non qu'il ait ressenti de la pitié pour le pauvre couple, mais bien parce que la seule évocation de subir _Doloris_ sur _Doloris_ et de terminer sa vie complètement fou l'avait toujours fait frissonner. Un peu comme lorsqu'un homme en voit un autre se prendre un coup dans les parties fragiles et qu'il ne peut retenir une grimace de douleur, comme si c'était lui qu'on avait frappé.

Lucius n'était pas un adepte des _Doloris_ ; il lui était arrivé de s'en servir, mais cette utilisation était toujours restée très ponctuelle. Les gens qu'il faisait souffrir ne lui importaient pas, souvent il les jugeait inférieurs à lui, indignes de vivre, il les méprisait ou les haïssait ; les tuer ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, pourtant, il avait presque aussi mal qu'eux à les regarder se tordre de douleur, quand le Seigneur Ténébreux l'obligeait à passer par le stade de la torture, quand il fallait leur faire avouer quelque chose. Etre un Mangemort sensible n'était pas une situation enviable. Dire que tout le monde le prenait pour un sadique !

Voilà qu'il divaguait ! Il s'appliqua à reprendre conscience de la situation. Est-ce que tout était perdu ? Ne restait-il pas un espoir qui vaudrait le coup de conserver toute sa raison ?

Il ne voulait pas finir comme les Londubat, il s'y refusait. Non, non il ne finirait pas ainsi, elle avait pour obligation de le tuer à la fin ; c'était une maigre consolation, cependant… cela serait toujours une délivrance.

« Tu as toujours joué les petits chefs dès que notre Seigneur était absent, et tu m'as toujours prise pour une débile. Avoue-le !

— Si tu avais un tant soit peu de lucidité, tu le reconnaîtrais toi-même, mais tu n'es pas seulement débile, tu es folle à lier. »

Bellatrix mit sa main en serre et frappa au visage, manquant de peu de lui crever un œil.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton secret pour toujours te croire supérieur aux autres même dans ce genre de situation. Tu es au sol, en sang, tu es totalement en mon pouvoir – d'ailleurs, tu n'as plus qu'une maigre partie des tiens – et tu trouves encore le moyen de te pavaner… c'est très fort ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'en serais presque admirative ! _Endoloris _! »

Lucius hurla, les larmes jaillirent. A travers le flou de ses larmes et en se tordant sur le sol, il crut apercevoir Rodolphus qui serrait les yeux et se bouchait les oreilles.

La douleur diminua, Lucius avait le visage trempé de larmes ; le sourire de petite fille gâtée avait fait place à un rictus sadique sur le visage de Bellatrix. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir Lucius Malefoy pleurer comme un bébé. Elle le haïssait et le méprisait plus encore que les Moldus ou les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

« Passes-tu un bon moment en ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux illuminés d'une joie malsaine.

Lucius fut tenté de répondre « Oui, très agréable », mais ne trouva pas la force de le dire à voix haute : il sanglotait comme un enfant devant les yeux de Bellatrix.

« _Endoloris _! » répéta Bellatrix. Combien de fois cette femme avait-elle prononcé cette formule au cours de sa vie ? Où puisait-elle une telle envie de faire souffrir ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Qu'avait-elle dans le sang pour aimer ça à ce point ? Elle la répéta encore et encore. Lucius, dans un dernier moment de lucidité, comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de mourir d'un _Avada_, qu'elle le tuerait à petit feu avec le pire sort qui soit.

Tout à sa douleur, Lucius ne vit pas Rodolphus s'avancer, les yeux haineux. Toute à sa joie sadique, Bellatrix ne vit pas son mari pointer sa baguette vers elle, elle entendit juste les deux mots fatals et se retourna, les sourcils froncés, au moment où le rayon vert s'apprêtait à la frapper.

La seconde suivante, elle était étalée sur le sol aux côtés d'un Lucius sanglotant et tremblant, foudroyée par le sort de son propre époux.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 9—

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez vite ! »

Malgré l'heure tardive, Rusard accéda à cette requête pressante et impérieuse. Il tira la lourde porte du château et découvrit un homme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu, celui-ci tenait dans ses bras un Lucius Malefoy en piteux état, au visage meurtri par des griffures profondes. Il laissa entrer l'individu chargé de son fardeau et le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

La première chose que vit Pomfresh fut l'état de Lucius et elle commanda d'une voix autoritaire de l'allonger immédiatement ; la deuxième fut le visage de celui qui le portait. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, fronça les sourcils, se demanda où elle l'avait déjà vu pendant qu'elle allait chercher des potions pour soulager le blessé ; elle se retourna à mi-chemin.

« Lestrange ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt grossier et accusateur.

— Je savais que je vous… commença Rusard, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal », assura Rodolphus, levant les mains et présentant leurs paumes, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de saisir sa baguette.

Pomfresh jeta un coup d'œil sur Malefoy, inerte, sur le lit. Il avait disparu toute la journée et le directeur avait désespéré de le revoir vivant ; et voilà qu'on le ramenait en pleine nuit à demi-mort. Voilà que c'était un Mangemort, parmi les plus cruels, qui le ramenait !

« C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état ?

— Non, c'est Bellatrix. Je l'ai tuée et je me suis enfui avec Lucius. » Il le montra du menton, l'air las. « Je voulais juste le sauver ; ma tête va certainement être mise à prix par le Seigneur Obscur dans les minutes qui viennent. Je ne réclame pas protection, je tiens juste à vous dire que je ne suis pas véritablement mauvais. S'il vous plait, croyez-moi, si vous m'obligez à me défendre, je vous ferai du mal et je n'en ai aucune envie. » Il regarda Pomfresh dans les yeux. « Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne. »

L'infirmière regarda Lestrange longuement et comprit ce qu'il ressentait : il était à bout, il en avait juste assez. Il avait dû souvent aller au-delà des limites de l'horreur et en était écœuré. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi cruel que ses actes avaient pu le faire croire.

« Allez chercher Albus, fit Pomfresh à l'attention de Rusard.

— Vous restez seule avec lui ?

— Il ne me fera aucun mal. Allez-y. »

~oOo~

Les évènements se déroulant à Poudlard depuis l'arrivée du "blondinet" passionnaient Phinéas Nigellus. Il n'avait jamais eu autant matière à réflexion et à rire depuis longtemps ; depuis que le blondinet en question n'était plus étudiant en fait.

Il se rappelait très bien cette époque ; il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le jeune Lucius fasse un petit tour dans le bureau du directeur suite à une de ses mémorables colères. Il avait frôlé le renvoi à plusieurs reprises, néanmoins – la position de son géniteur étant ce qu'elle était –, il y avait toujours échappé. Ça n'en était que justice d'ailleurs, les colères de Lucius étant en général causées par certains courriers de son père. Le pire était celui où il avait annoncé à son fils qu'il allait devoir rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël car une affaire impromptue s'était présentée à lui et qu'il devait partir au Japon précisément à cette période pour l'obtenir ; il allait sans dire qu'il lui était _impossible_ d'emmener son fils sinon il l'aurait _évidemment_ fait.

Lucius, seul un vingt cinq décembre – aucun autre Serpentard n'était resté à Poudlard cette année-là –, avait brûlé tous les cadeaux que lui avait envoyés son père sans même se donner la peine de les déballer. Phinéas, fort amusé, avait assisté au feu de joie grâce à un tableau de lui qui ornait les murs de la salle commune de Serpentard, ce qui, cette fois-là et tant d'autres, lui avait donné une vue imprenable sur les caprices du jeune homme. Trois coussins, un canapé, une tapisserie et deux tableaux avaient subi les conséquences des festivités ; ils avaient été restaurés à grand frais par Malefoy Père. Par la suite, les occupants des deux tableaux endommagés avaient toujours regardé Lucius avec crainte.

Puis il avait grandi et il y avait eu toutes ces histoires autour de lui, tous ces garçons et toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après dont il repoussait systématiquement les avances. Le Professeur Nigellus avait cependant pu constater de visu certaines nuits, longtemps après l'extinction des feux, que quelques garçons plus hardis et insistants que les autres avaient réussi à obtenir ses faveurs.

Phinéas se remémorait cette période agitée avec plaisir ; il était dommage que Drago Malefoy soit moins nerveux et "allumeur" que son père, car la vie à Poudlard était bien morne depuis que le jeune Lucius avait quitté l'école. Tout cela avait été tellement distrayant !

Quant au Lucius adulte, il s'était calmé… en apparence au moins, et Phinéas devait hélas se contenter de cette apparence (il aurait donné cher pour qu'on place un tableau de lui dans ses appartements, peut-être devrait-il en glisser un mot subtil et désintéressé au directeur actuel). Cependant, il créait toujours des tempêtes autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre ce Weasley par exemple ; Albus avait beaucoup marmonné à son sujet, l'air soucieux et fâché. Phinéas avait pu constater par lui-même de quoi il retournait lors de l'enlèvement de Lucius ; il avait observé Weasley avec soin, guettant les expressions de son visage. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait compris.

A présent, Phinéas tendait une oreille discrète mais attentive aux quatre individus occupant le bureau de son "vieil ami" Albus.

« Ainsi, Bellatrix serait morte », disait Remus, adossé contre un mur.

Une Black de plus fauchée dans le bel âge ! Ses descendants paraissaient s'être donné le mot pour ne pas vivre vieux. C'était d'autant plus dommage que, tout comme Lucius, elle aussi avait été très distrayante lors de ses études, c'était une fort jolie jeune fille – psychopathe en devenir, cela se sentait déjà à l'époque – qui avait un don pour semer la zizanie partout où elle passait.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier, mais je vois mal comment elle pourrait être encore en vie », répondit Rodolphus, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Remus, il s'effaça aussitôt. Cela n'échappa pas à Lestrange.

« Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez. Vous pensez à votre ami Sirius Black, vous êtes content qu'elle soit morte, vous vous estimez vengé. Cependant, vous prenez aussitôt conscience que j'ai participé à l'expédition punitive contre les Londubat et vous voilà gêné ! Vous vous demandez si vous devez me remercier ou continuer à me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers Rodolphus.

« Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Je pense que je suis quitte. Je n'ai rien fait contre les Londubat, mais je suis coupable de n'avoir rien fait non plus pour les aider, j'ai assisté à la scène, je me suis forcé à rire avec Bellatrix et Croupton, pour être "dans le ton", pour ne pas attirer l'attention ; si Bellatrix me l'avait demandé, j'aurais moi-même jeté des _Doloris_ sur eux pour les mêmes raisons. Mon frère, Rabastan, riait aussi, j'ignore s'il se forçait ou non, il ne participait pas vraiment lui non plus ; tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de voir ma femme, de lui plaire, de se montrer digne d'elle. » Il fait une pause, soupira. « Je n'ai jamais aimé Bellatrix, mais mon frère en était fou, juste parce qu'elle était divinement belle, parce qu'elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Il était comme un esthète devant une œuvre d'art. Enfin… c'est comme ça que j'ai analysé les choses. Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ait épousée. » Un rire triste, désabusé, le prit. « J'ai tenté à un moment d'achever leurs souffrances, reprit-il. J'ai dit « Tuons-les, ces chiens ne méritent pas de vivre ! », Bellatrix m'a répliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assez souffert, qu'elle voulait qu'ils meurent de cette torture, que les tuer directement était trop doux. Je les ai laissés continuer ; les Aurors nous ont pris en flagrant délit.

— Vous étiez contre ce qu'ils faisaient mais vous n'avez rien fait pour les en empêcher », résuma Remus sévèrement. Quelque part, cette version de l'histoire lui semblait encore pire que celle qu'il connaissait. Il croyait qu'ils étaient tous les quatre aussi avides de haine et de vengeance, qu'ils aimaient torturer, qu'ils y prenaient un plaisir sadique. Là, il apprenait qu'il y en avait au moins un qui n'était pas comme ça, un qui avait assisté passif à cette torture.

Remus n'aurait pas réussi à l'expliquer, mais à ses yeux, c'était bien pire. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle, des quatre Maraudeurs, il était le seul à culpabiliser de ce qu'avait subi Severus. James et Sirius étaient cruels et convaincus qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, que Rogue méritait ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir ; Remus savait qu'ils avaient tort mais ne disait rien par lâcheté.

En fait, ce que les Lestrange et Croupton avaient fait aux Londubat était un peu le reflet de ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient subir à Severus, en plus grave, plus sordide, plus horrible, plus… définitif. Sinon le parallèle était parfait : Bellatrix / James, Barty / Sirius, Rodolphus / lui-même… et Rabastan dans le rôle de Pettigrow, Rabastan qui idolâtrait Bellatrix comme le faisait Queudver pour James.

Remus eut la nausée.

Il adressa des excuses silencieuses à James et Sirius pour les avoir comparés à ces brutes sanguinaires qu'avaient été Bellatrix et Croupton Junior. Il faillit en adresser aussi à Rabastan Lestrange pour l'avoir comparé à Peter.

Remus avait eu une flambée de haine contre Rodolphus, celle-ci était éteinte à présent qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents ; il n'avait plus la force de lui en vouloir, il aurait pu – la gravité des petites exactions des Maraudeurs n'avait rien de comparable à la torture qu'avaient subit les Londubat, et il va sans dire que si James ou Sirius avaient osé faire une chose pareille à Severus (ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait !), il les en aurait empêchés et n'aurait plus eu aucune envie d'être leur ami, peut-être même les aurait-il dénoncés ! Oui, il aurait été en droit de lui en vouloir, néanmoins, à bien y réfléchir, Lestrange avait juste été beaucoup plus lâche que lui ; et aujourd'hui, il venait de tuer Bellatrix et de sauver Lucius – élément essentiel de l'Ordre désormais –, cela méritait bien un peu d'indulgence.

« Je suppose que vous auriez préféré que je tue Bellatrix le jour où elle torturait les Londubat, mais… je ne les connaissais pas, ils ne représentaient rien pour moi, alors que Lucius… Bref, j'ai eu le déclic en l'entendant hurler. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça plus longtemps. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, que signifiait ce "bref" soudain ? Pourquoi Lestrange restait-il silencieux sur ce qui le rattachait à Lucius ? Que représentait-il à ses yeux ? Il haussa les épaules. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Et ce n'était que curiosité malsaine, ça ne le regardait sûrement pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites la vérité ? Que vous n'essayez pas de vous dédouaner de vos crimes ? » intervint Maugrey du fond de son fauteuil. Il était resté silencieux jusque-là, soupesant les propos du soi-disant ex-Mangemort.

« Alastor, il ne nous ment pas, assura Remus.

— Il s'est réveillé, informa Albus en entrant. Severus, Pom-Pom, Arthur, Narcissa et Drago sont à son chevet, il ne risque pas de se sentir abandonné ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton guilleret. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda Rodolphus. « Monsieur Lestrange, tout d'abord, merci de nous avoir ramené Lucius.

— De rien, faites en sorte qu'il ne retombe plus jamais entre les mains d'un Mangemort.

— Je suis tel un chat échaudé, je ferai particulièrement attention dorénavant. Passons au point suivant : Seriez-vous prêt à continuer à nous aider ?

— Albus !

— Oui, Alastor ? »

Fol'œil vint se pencher devant Dumbledore.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on lui fasse confiance, murmura-t-il, catégorique, à son oreille.

— C'est ce que vous disiez à propos de Lucius quelques mois auparavant, et aussi à propos de Severus il y a quelques années ; pourtant, ils nous ont tous deux été d'une utilité sans conteste et vous le reconnaissez vous-même, vous m'excuserez donc de ne pas tenir compte de votre avis, répliqua Albus d'un air facétieux.

— Vous allez le regretter. Je suis sûr qu'il ment. Il prétend qu'il n'a pas torturé les Londubat !

— Il n'est guère glorieux d'avoir assisté à une telle scène et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher ; je ne crois pas qu'il s'en vanterait si ce n'était pas la vérité.

— Vous raisonnez en Gryffondor, je vous rappelle qu'il est Serpentard.

— Ne réduisons pas cela à une stupide querelle entre maisons ! » déclara Albus d'un ton sévère en montrant la paume de sa main droite, écartant ainsi toutes les objections de Fol'œil. Ce dernier ne désarma pas.

« Les Serpentard sont réputés pour leur rouerie ! Cela fait partie des "qualités" que Salazar appréciait. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que tout ceci n'est pas un plan de Voldemort pour nous manipuler ?

— Voldemort aurait demandé à l'un de ses adeptes de tuer sa Mangemort la plus fidèle juste pour introduire quelqu'un ici ? fit Dumbledore, dubitatif.

— Etes-vous bien certain que Bellatrix est morte ? Nous n'avons que _sa_ parole », rétorqua Fol'œil.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Dans un sens, Maugrey n'avait pas tort. Albus était convaincu de la bonne foi de Rodolphus mais il était plus prudent d'avoir une preuve tangible.

Et cela ferait taire Maugrey, la méfiance incarnée !

« Allons le vérifier ! décréta Albus en se levant.

— Lupin, Tonks, vous restez tous les deux à tenir compagnie à _Monsieur_. Ne le quittez pas des yeux, ordonna Fol'œil en lançant un coup d'œil peu amène à Rodolphus.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda Remus.

— Aux Saintes Flammes », répondit Dumbledore avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

~oOo~

Albus et Alastor marchaient au milieu d'arbres, de rochers, de rivières et de milliers de petites flammes brûlantes ; en dessous de chacune d'entre elles étaient marqués un nom et une date ; à d'autres endroits, il n'y avait pas de flamme mais un nom et deux dates.

« Si seulement c'était bien rangé !

— Il faut chercher sa lignée. Je sais où se trouve Sirius, je l'ai cherché afin de savoir s'il restait un espoir. Elle ne devrait pas être loin.

— Sauf que Sirius doit être dans la lignée de sa mère, car c'est elle qui l'a enfanté et non son père, et donc les différents Black ne vont pas être ensemble.

— Vous avez raison », fit Albus en s'arrêtant devant "Sirius Black – 13 février 1960 – 12 juin 1996", il n'y avait pas de flammes au-dessus de l'inscription. « Avant de revenir ici pour savoir s'il restait un espoir pour Sirius, je ne venais que pour vérifier l'état de la flamme de Tom Jedusor. J'y avais été juste avant de rejoindre Minerva devant chez les Dursley ; la flamme qui brûlait au-dessus du nom de Tom Jedusor était faible mais non encore éteinte, et la deuxième date n'était pas apparue. J'y suis venu régulièrement depuis, et cela ne changeait jamais, jusqu'à ce que je vienne le lendemain du tournoi des trois sorciers et que je découvre qu'elle était à nouveau très vive, ce qui confirmait les dires d'Harry… Quel était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Bellatrix ?

— Son nom ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose car il nous faudrait aussi celui de sa grand-mère et de son arrière-grand-mère.

— Notre système de donner le nom du père aux enfants n'est pas des plus commodes », constata Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Le machisme régnant en maître sur la façon d'attribuer les noms de familles allait rendre leur tâche particulièrement malaisée et hasardeuse.

Ils recherchèrent pendant trois longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor découvre la flamme de Narcissa Black, dans sa ligne brûlait le feu très vif de Drago. La flamme de Bellatrix était bien éteinte.

« "17 décembre 1996", elle est décédée hier comme nous l'a affirmé son mari. On ne triche pas avec les Saintes Flammes.

— Si l'on ne peut tricher, comment se fait-il que tous ces gens au ministère aient pu se persuader que nous mentions quand nous prétendions que Voldemort était revenu.

— J'ai amené Fudge en personne à cet endroit, je lui ai montré la flamme, il m'a rétorqué que cela ne signifiait rien, que cette flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte de toute façon ; j'ai eu beau insister, lui dire que c'était normal qu'elle ne se soit jamais éteinte puisque Voldemort n'avait jamais été vraiment mort, mais qu'elle était par contre très affaiblie normalement et lui faire remarquer à quel point elle était vive à présent, il n'a jamais voulu en démordre : Voldemort n'était pas de retour, point. Outre le fait que Fudge avait décidé que Voldemort n'était pas revenu car ça ne l'arrangeait pas qu'il revienne, les gens n'accordent de toute façon pas assez d'importance aux Saintes Flammes et à leur intensité. Il n'y a pas deux positions : allumé et éteint, il y a toute une graduation. Regardez la flamme de Drago, c'est un jeune homme en pleine santé, la flamme de sa mère est un peu moins vive, mais on voit qu'elle se porte bien, si nous recherchions la flamme de Lucius, je suis certain qu'elle serait assez faible vu son état actuel.

— Cet endroit est un haut lieu de la mysticité, il est normal que des Moldus ne s'intéressent pas à ce genre de choses ou n'y croient pas car ils n'ont de toute façon pas les clés pour les comprendre, mais il est triste de constater que les sorciers s'en désintéressent.

— Cela peut sembler paradoxal, mais ce sont pourtant les personnes les plus aptes à comprendre ce genre de phénomènes qui s'y intéressent le moins. »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 10—

Rodolphus était assis sur le bord du lit, il entendait les bruits provenant de la salle de bains : vomissements, toux, gémissements devenant sanglots ; il était presque tenté de se boucher les oreilles. Quelques longues minutes passèrent ainsi, puis le silence se fit ; Lucius sortit de la salle de bains, tituba et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas honte d'afficher sa faiblesse devant Lestrange, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune pudeur à son égard.

« C'est ainsi tous les jours ?

— La nuit aussi ; c'est plus supportable le jour, répondit Lucius, couché sur le ventre, la joue sur l'oreiller, une main posée négligemment sur la cuisse de Rodolphus, l'index frôlant son intimité.

— C'est depuis que…

— C'était déjà ainsi avant ; tu l'ignores peut-être mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était guère indulgent avec moi depuis son retour, il m'a fait payer en un an les treize années que je n'ai pas consacrées à sa recherche. Bellatrix n'a fait qu'aggraver mon cas ; avant, c'était un jour sur trois ou quatre, à présent, c'est tous les jours… et j'ai les membres qui se mettent à trembler convulsivement par instants sans que je puisse les contrôler. »

Rodolphus eut un frisson.

« Cela a terrorisé Drago l'autre jour, continuait Lucius. Il n'était pas au courant de cette séquelle. Il a horreur de me voir dans cet état.

— Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû réagir plus vite. J'aurais dû la tuer tout de suite. Tu ne souffrirais pas le martyr ainsi.

— Je peux déjà m'estimer heureux de n'avoir aucune séquelle mentale ; les victimes de Bellatrix n'ont pas toutes eu cette chance. De toute façon, il est inutile que tu te sentes coupable, ça ne me fait pas aller mieux et ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé. En revanche, tu peux me faire du bien pour me faire oublier mes malheurs, cela te rachètera toujours un peu d'avoir réagi si tard. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes ; la main de Rodolphus vint se poser sur les cheveux blonds, il caressa le visage du revers de sa main, déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

~oOo~

Arthur venait tous les jours à Poudlard depuis l'enlèvement de Lucius et son sauvetage. Molly s'en étonnait, mais ne se doutait de rien ; elle était à dix lieues d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari. Elle se disait qu'il se sentait responsable, qu'il était trop généreux, qu'il donnait toujours trop de sa personne ; elle ne pensait assurément pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour celui qu'ils avaient hébergé quelques temps. Comment une idée aussi saugrenue aurait-elle pu lui venir à l'esprit ?

-

Les appartements de Lucius étaient désormais soumis à de nombreuses sécurités, en particulier un mot de passe dont Albus gardait le secret et qu'il avait finalement confié à Arthur, lassé de le voir rôder avec cet air désespéré à proximité de la porte gardant Lucius.

Arthur entra donc comme tous les jours dans un silence total ; il prenait garde à ne pas faire de bruit car Lucius dormait quand son mal lui en laissait l'occasion. Il pouvait donc s'assoupir à n'importe quelle heure ; le reste du temps était partagé entre ses conversations avec ses quelques visiteurs et ses longs et pénibles tête-à-tête avec la cuvette des toilettes. Arthur ne tenait pas à troubler les rares instants de repos qu'il parvenait à prendre.

Il déposa les tablettes de chocolat sur la table (du chocolat luxueux qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'acheter, il fallait bien une commission de Lucius pour lui faire acquérir une friandise à ce prix), là où Lucius ne pouvait pas ne pas les voir. Lucius adorait le chocolat, Arthur n'était que le coursier dans cette affaire mais il était content d'être celui qui lui apportait cette douceur ; il y prenait d'autant plus de plaisir quand Lucius était éveillé lorsqu'il venait, car alors il déballait délicatement le chocolat devant lui, en cassait un morceau et le mangeait tout doucement en faisant durer son plaisir. Arthur aimait le voir se délecter tout en sobriété.

Il se doutait que Lucius le considérait un peu comme un meuble, sinon il ne croquerait pas son chocolat devant lui, un péché mignon devant être assimilé à une grave faiblesse chez les Malefoy. Cela ne le gênait pas d'être mal considéré par Lucius, ce qu'il faisait avait ainsi un côté totalement désintéressé qui lui plaisait ; le désintéressement n'était-il pas très honorable ?

-

Il ôta son manteau, alla coller son oreille contre le panneau de la chambre ; il n'entendit rien, ouvrit la porte tout doucement, se faisant d'avance un délice de border Lucius et de l'admirer dans son sommeil.

L'image qui l'attendait était bien différente : Lucius était bien éveillé, en chemise, les jambes nues, agenouillé sur le lit ; il se faisait embrasser tendrement par un Lestrange qui ne portait plus que son pantalon, et sans doute n'aurait-il guère tardé à tomber si Lucius n'avait aperçu Arthur.

« Arrête Rodolphus, j'ai de la visite. Mon appartement est devenu un vrai moulin depuis que Dumbledore a instauré ses nouvelles "sécurités". »

Rodolphus se tourna et vit Arthur. Un peu gêné d'être surpris dans de telles circonstances, il s'écarta de Lucius, il ne possédait pas son aplomb.

« Je vais y aller. Nous nous verrons plus tard », dit-il à contrecœur. Il était habitué à s'effacer, cela se sentait. Lucius soupira, mécontent de voir leurs ébats repoussés.

Arthur ne pouvait quitter Lucius du regard, il s'apercevait à peine que Lestrange se rhabillait et partait. Dès que la porte se fut refermé derrière l'amant, l'aristocrate se prit à fixer Weasley droit dans les yeux avec effronterie ; Arthur lâcha prise en premier.

« La politesse réclame que l'on frappe avant d'entrer », reprocha Lucius sèchement, faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne se considérait pas en faute.

Arthur ne réagit pas et ne prononça pas une parole.

« Je vous choque ? » continua Malefoy d'un ton neutre. Le Weasel le regardait toujours de la même façon, la bouche un peu pendante, les yeux écarquillés. « Je vous dégoûte alors ?

— Pour… pourquoi vous laissez-vous salir ainsi ? »

Lucius ricana ; il arrêta aussitôt en voyant l'air attristé d'Arthur.

« L'homosexualité vous gêne ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

— Non.

— Quel est le problème alors ? » s'exclama Lucius en levant les mains.

Le problème ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ? Comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Rodolphus ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer que c'était sale car ce n'était pas avec lui ? Voir cette scène avait été une révélation. Il se rendait soudainement compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas si désintéressé, qu'il n'était pas seulement fasciné par la beauté de Lucius ; il le _désirait_.

Après un rapide examen de conscience, Arthur devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais ignoré. Il avait juste fait semblant. Il s'était même évertué à penser que les rêves érotiques mettant en scène le blond ténébreux ne signifiaient rien, que ce genre de choses devait arriver à tout le monde et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en déduire quoi que ce soit.

« Il me fait du bien », dit Lucius. Arthur eut l'impression qu'il n'ignorait rien de ses sentiments. Lucius sentait sûrement qu'il était jaloux de savoir quelqu'un capable de lui faire du bien alors que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de lui apporter un maigre soutien lorsqu'il était malade. Il jouait avec ses sentiments.

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux », poursuivait Lucius, se levant, plus impudique et désirable avec sa seule chemise qu'il ne l'aurait été entièrement nu. Tout en ayant des jambes masculines, il n'avait pas un seul poil visible – trop blonds… ou peut-être épilés – et aucun muscle saillant, ce qui rendait son corps très harmonieux. Ses fesses rondes se dessinaient sous le tissu léger et soyeux de la chemise au grand émoi d'Arthur qui trouvait que ce vêtement était un bien faible rempart pour sa vertu. « Vous vous rendez compte ? Quelqu'un est amoureux de moi ! Cela doit dépasser votre entendement.

— Non… que l'on puisse être amoureux de vous est une chose que je n'ai aucune peine à concevoir. »

Lucius eut l'air intrigué – peut-être, contrairement à ce qu'Arthur avait cru, ne se doutait-il de rien concernant ses sentiments – ; son mal ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions, ses membres se mirent à trembler et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Deux bras solides l'entourèrent.

Arthur lui caressa doucement le dos en lui disant des mots gentils pour le rassurer, le soulager, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois au cours de ces derniers mois ; mais cette fois, Lucius n'avait que sa chemise ; cette fois, Arthur avait mis le mot exact sur ce qu'il ressentait et il se faisait plus intime, tendre et ferme.

Bientôt, il lui baisa les cheveux, le front, la bouche ; Lucius, les yeux clos, se laissait faire. Arthur passa alors une main sous la chemise et parcourut la chair de ses doigts caressants, ce qu'il avait tant brûlé de faire durant ces longs mois, puis l'étendit sur le lit, doucement, avant de rompre ses baisers et de se relever brusquement.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, de l'appartement, de Poudlard, sans regarder derrière lui. Il se sentait terriblement honteux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser les choses aller si loin. Il avait failli ! Il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de Lucius, de son besoin d'affection. Bien sûr Lucius était consentant ! Bien sûr il lui faisait oublier sa douleur ! Mais… Lucius n'aurait jamais été consentant s'il n'avait pas eu cette maladie, et Arthur l'avait fait uniquement pour répondre à _son_ désir et non aux besoins de Lucius.

-

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée : rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Cela lui passa rapidement : "chez lui" avait toujours rimé avec "Molly" dans son esprit.

Molly…

Le sentiment de honte redoubla. Comment pourrait-il regarder sa femme en face après ça ? Lui qui avait été la fidélité personnifiée pendant près de trente ans. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas tout à fait trompée ! Bien sûr il n'avait pas été au bout ! Il s'en était cependant fallu d'un cheveu ; ce n'est pas Lucius qui l'en aurait empêché : il s'offrait !

Et puis, même si cette relation n'avait pas abouti physiquement, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Arthur avait voulu posséder Lucius du plus profond de lui-même. Seul un réflexe devant la monstruosité de ce qu'il faisait l'avait fait fuir ce lit où Lucius attendait sagement qu'il le prenne ; ce n'était même pas de la volonté ! Arthur n'avait plus eu de volonté dès lors qu'il avait vu Lucius en chemise, qu'il l'avait vu dans les bras d'un homme, qu'il aurait voulu être cet homme.

-

Il traîna longtemps dans les rues, retardant le moment où il passerait le seuil de sa maison, où Molly l'accueillerait d'un "Où étais-tu ?" où se refléterait encore l'inquiétude de l'attente, ce moment où il se verrait contraint de lui mentir.

Oui, il fallait qu'il lui mente ! Il le fallait pour ne pas décevoir Molly, pour sauver son couple.

Dumbledore avait raison : Lucius représentait bien un danger pour sa famille. Arthur ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il était le seul responsable, c'était lui qui était tombé sous le charme, tout seul, l'élégant blond n'avait rien fait pour le séduire ; il n'en avait en tout cas pas eu l'intention.

Avait-il été stupide de laisser les choses aller si loin ! Il s'était pourtant rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Lucius ! Il aurait dû la tuer dans l'œuf. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire exactement le contraire : il l'avait entretenue ! Il avait pensé que ça n'irait jamais bien loin, qu'il se contenterait juste de jouir de sa beauté tranquille, de sa présence. Il s'imaginait que c'était sans risque, que le blond était inaccessible, qu'il n'aurait jamais l'audace de le croire à sa portée.

Et pourtant…

-

Il mentirait à Molly ce soir, il lui cacherait ce qui était arrivé ; de toute façon, ça ne pourrait que semer la zizanie de le dire, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de prendre le risque de revoir Lucius.

Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l'éviter désormais. Il finirait bien par l'oublier à force ; et même s'il n'y arrivait pas, il ferait comme si, car il était hors de question qu'il fasse de la peine à Molly ou aux enfants.

-

Il s'assit à table ce soir-là comme les autres soirs. Les jumeaux s'étaient invités, Percy était là aussi, Percy avec qui on venait tout juste de se réconcilier, ou, pour être précis, qui venait juste de décider de revenir car sa mère ne se serait jamais permis de lui fermer la porte au nez. Elle aimait ses enfants, celui-là comme les autres.

Le repas était déjà entamé. Ils ne l'avaient pas attendu, comme d'habitude : "Papa rentre toujours tard."

Et Molly était là, juste en face de lui. Molly qui s'était inquiétée, qui s'était retenue de prononcer le solennel « Où étais-tu ? ». Elle avait dû faire semblant devant les enfants de savoir où il était pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent à leur tour. Molly souriante, Molly toujours présente, Molly qu'il avait trompée (car ce qu'il avait fait était tromper pour lui), Molly à qui il allait mentir, Molly dont il était indigne.

-

Il se coucha après le dîner, juste après avoir dit au revoir à ses trois enfants. Il n'avait pas embrassé Molly comme il le faisait habituellement quand il se couchait avant elle ; cela aurait été malhonnête de le faire.

Il entendait le bruit des assiettes s'entrechoquant au rez-de-chaussée. Molly débarrassait ; elle ferait ensuite la vaisselle, passerait un coup de balai, jetterait un coup d'œil partout pour être sûr de la propreté des lieux, pour avoir l'esprit tranquille ; enfin, elle monterait, elle entrerait dans la chambre, se coucherait à côté de lui en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle commençait, Arthur entendait l'eau coulait dans l'évier ; bientôt, tout serait propre. Si Molly nettoyait la maison si souvent et avec tant d'application, c'était pour lui, parce qu'il travaillait dur et qu'il avait le droit d'avoir une maison propre et bien rangée quand il rentrait, ainsi qu'un dîner chaud. Elle était de la vieille école, de ces femmes qui trouvent normal d'être aux petits soins pour leur mari et qui trouvent étranges ces autres femmes qui tiennent tant à travailler à l'extérieur, qui veulent leur indépendance, ces femmes dont les époux participent aux tâches ménagères et dont les enfants sont confiés à des nourrices. Elle était de ces femmes qui pensent que les hommes sont là pour ramener la pitance et elles pour la préparer.

Elle était vieux jeu. Et, pour cette raison, s'il lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il la trompait, elle trouverait sans doute cela normal. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, les hommes travaillent, ramènent l'argent, et quelquefois trompent leur femme. Elle serait peut-être peinée, mais sans plus ; elle ne lui en ferait même pas le reproche ; elle avait été élevée comme ça. Quant à lui avouer que c'était avec un homme qu'il l'avait trompée… ou plutôt qu'il avait failli la tromper… non, qu'il l'avait trompée.

Arthur savait tout cela, mais cela ne le consolait pas pour autant car, contrairement à ce que son père avait cherché à lui mettre dans la tête en passant son temps à cocufier sa mère et en ne s'en cachant même pas, lui pensait qu'un époux doit fidélité à sa femme, il pensait qu'un homme ne doit jamais aimer qu'une seule personne : celle qu'il a choisie.

Il se flagella mentalement de cet acte abominable qu'il avait commis – qu'il avait _failli_ commettre, était-ce donc si grave quelques baisers et caresses ? Oui, c'était grave, c'était dans sa tête que c'était grave, c'était grave parce que _lui_ trouvait cela grave. Son père trouvait normal de tromper sa mère, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait même pas appelé ça tromper ; des tas d'hommes trouvent normal de tromper leurs femmes mais s'en cachaient, sentant que leurs épouses ne trouveraient pas cela si normal que ça ; d'autres pensent qu'embrasser ou caresser n'est pas tromper, tant qu'on n'allait pas plus loin. Et la majorité des hommes – et des femmes ! – estiment que désirer n'a rien d'un crime.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur. Il s'en voulait même d'avoir désiré Lucius. Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait – _à l'admettre_ ! Par dessus tout, il s'en voulait de l'aimer.

Il évoqua l'image de Lucius, ses traits fins, sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage quand il allait mal, ses yeux d'un froid brûlant, reflétant tour à tour prétention, mépris, tristesse, faiblesse, effronterie, ses jambes nues, l'arrondi de sa partie charnue qu'on devinait sous la chemise noire. L'émotion qu'il connaissait si bien à présent l'envahit à cette évocation.

Merlin qu'il l'aimait !

Merlin qu'il se _détestait_ de l'aimer !

Oui, c'était d'amour qu'il s'agissait ! Ce n'était même pas un fichu désir comme en avait sans arrêt son bon à rien de père ! Ce n'était pas le démon de midi, c'était l'amour et c'était bien là le plus grave problème !

-

Aimait-il toujours Molly ? Il lui semblait que oui. Elle était douce, elle était tendre, gentille, prévenante, comme elle l'avait toujours été, comme elle le serait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cependant, cet amour était déjà un peu usé, un peu fané, alors que ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucius était neuf et inédit.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucius était laid. Il était un homme marié, un père de famille, quelqu'un qui avait des responsabilités, des devoirs.

Et Lucius méritait-il seulement cet amour dont il était l'objet ? Non, cent fois non ! Il était prétentieux, et méprisant pour tous ceux qu'il jugeait inférieurs à son rang. Il avait fait des choses terribles, avait été l'ennemi d'Arthur et le considérait aujourd'hui comme un meuble ! Lui ne l'aimait pas, Molly l'aimait ; le sujet était clos.

Il ne retournerait pas voir Lucius.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 11—

« Drago va bien, ses deux camarades – Crabbe et Goyle – aussi. Votre fils a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis solides. » C'est en ces termes que Dumbledore termina le récit des dernières mésaventures de Drago Malefoy.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils étaient réellement amis », fit Lucius dans une moue dubitative, les sourcils haussés. Il était assis, bras et jambes croisés, regardant un point indéterminé dans l'espace.

« Sans doute était-ce également l'avis de Drago ; néanmoins, il n'était apparemment pas partagé par Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. J'ignore si votre fils le mérite, mais ils l'apprécient beaucoup.

— En tout bien tout honneur, j'ose espérer », ajouta Lucius en matière de plaisanterie. Il n'imaginait pas Crabbe ou Goyle avoir ce type de penchants. Bien que… la vie réservait quelquefois des surprises.

Albus fit quelques pas dans le salon, l'une des trois pièces de l'appartement alloué à Lucius. Le locataire des lieux était assis sur le canapé, il s'appliquait à garder l'air impassible, à ne pas montrer son soulagement à l'excellente nouvelle que lui avait apprise le directeur. Quand on lui avait appris que Drago manquait à l'appel un quart d'heure plus tôt, il avait craint le pire, à raison. Heureusement, les trois compères s'étaient bien vite présentés aux portes de Poudlard, essoufflés et terrifiés, mais vivants.

Malgré sa maladie, Lucius ne se laissait pas aller. Il s'appliquait à rester toujours propre et habillé avec la plus grande élégance, quitte à se changer plusieurs fois par jour à chaque fois qu'il se couchait, tentant de prendre du repos, ou qu'il se salissait lors de l'un de ses malaises.

« Votre fils n'est guère obéissant, je lui avais interdit de sortir de Poudlard. Ceci dit, je savais déjà qu'il avait une conception toute personnelle du respect des règlements. J'aurais cependant cru qu'il respecterait celui-ci ; il m'avait toujours fait l'effet d'un garçon très prudent. »

Lucius apprécia l'euphémisme. Par "très prudent", Dumbledore entendait "excessivement prudent", voire "craintif" pour ne pas utiliser des vocables comme "lâche", "peureux", "trouillard" ou encore "pétochard". Lucius s'était vu lui-même souvent qualifié ainsi lors de ses premières années ; Drago lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Vous plaindriez-vous que mon fils se "Potterise" ? rétorqua-t-il, démontrant ainsi au directeur qu'il préférait avoir un enfant prudent et craintif qu'irréfléchi et téméraire. Je pense que je devrais être le premier offusqué par cela. Pour ce qui est de son comportement, cela fait quelques mois que je suis ici et – pour ce qu'il en sait – les choses sont plutôt calmes : il ne m'est rien arrivé, les journaux ne parlent plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, d'une manière générale, personne ne lui dit rien. Pour lui, _Il_ se tient à carreau ; il a sans doute estimé que nous nous inquiétions pour rien et qu'il pouvait sortir sans danger.

— Il aurait peut-être fallu lui signaler que, grâce à vous, nous avons déjoué les plans de Voldemort, et aussi lui faire part de ce qui vous est arrivé. Lui avoir affirmé que vous aviez juste victime d'une crise plus violente que les autres et omettre le fait que Bellatrix vous avait enlevé n'a sans doute pas été la meilleure idée que nous avons eue.

— Vous auriez semé la panique en disant ce qui s'était réellement passé.

— Nous ne l'aurions dit qu'à Drago.

— Narcissa était contre, et moi aussi, pour les raisons que vous devinez. Et il y aurait bien eu panique car mon fils n'a jamais su tenir sa langue, surtout s'il sent qu'il est le seul à être en possession d'une information. Il aime raconter ce qu'il sait autour de lui en faisant en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'il était le premier au courant.

— C'est une façon parmi tant d'autres d'asseoir sa supériorité, conclut Albus avec une moue désabusée.

— C'est surtout humain. J'étais pareil à son âge. »

Au fil des mois, Lucius devenait de plus en plus loquace et convivial. Il s'habituait à Albus et lui faisait des confidences qu'il ne lui aurait jamais faites auparavant.

« Effectivement, je crois me souvenir que vous n'étiez pas très différent de votre fils. Imagine-t-on qu'un simple gamin mal élevé puisse devenir un habile manipulateur sans scrupules ?

— Drago n'est pas mal élevé, et je ne l'étais pas non plus ; nous n'avons juste pas la même notion de l'éducation vous et moi », rétorqua Lucius, froissé dans son orgueil. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet ; le sourire en coin de Dumbledore ne lui disait rien qui vaille. « A présent que Drago s'est fait une belle frayeur, il n'est pas prêt de remettre le pied dehors. Il faudra s'assurer que ses deux compères restent en permanence à Poudlard eux aussi ; maintenant qu'ils ont pris la défense de Drago, ils se trouvent en fâcheuse posture vis-à-vis des Mangemorts.

— Ils deviennent de plus en plus audacieux. Ils sont venus vous enlever à Poudlard en plein jour ; ils ont tenté de faire de même avec votre fils à Pré-au-Lard.

— Ce n'est pas de l'audace, ils se sentent aux abois et commencent à agir en dépit du bon sens. Les Mangemorts consentants se font de plus en plus rares, le Seigneur Ténébreux ne règne que par la terreur sur bon nombre d'entre eux. Ils sentent que le vent tourne en leur défaveur ; et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, leur maître est de plus en plus violent avec eux. Ses seuls véritables fidèles étaient Croupton et Bellatrix ; ils sont tous les deux morts. Igor, Rodolphus, Severus et moi avons trahis. Il y a bon nombre d'adeptes qui viennent se dénoncer pour échapper à son joug. Et avez-vous pensé aux générations futures ? Car s'il y a bien une chose qui préoccupe le Lord, c'est bien de savoir s'il y aura des jeunes pour le suivre ? Regardez Crabbe et Goyle, ils viennent de choisir leur camp, pourtant leurs parents sont tous Mangemorts, si même les enfants de ses soi-disant fidèles ne le suivent pas, qui le fera ? Il est conscient que la terreur ne fait jamais régner longtemps, qu'elle ne peut qu'engendrer des révoltes ; mais il se rend compte aussi qu'il est incapable de régner différemment, cela le rend fou de rage. Au résultat, il terrorise encore plus ses adeptes… et la boucle est bouclée. »

Albus hocha lentement la tête. Ce que disait Malefoy se tenait.

« Nous le tenons », termina Lucius, le sourire fin, les yeux à la fois glaçants et pétillants. Froide lucidité et soif de vengeance se lisaient dans son regard.

« N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard » tempéra Dumbledore. Il sentait lui aussi que le dénouement était proche et qu'il pourrait être heureux, mais ne tenait pas à tout gâcher par excès d'optimisme. Lucius acquiesça et demanda une véritable protection pour sa femme et son fils.

-

Albus regardait les étagères chargées de livres rangés par thème ou par nom d'auteur ; livres de magie noire côtoyaient biographies de sorciers célèbres et littérature raffinée. Lucius avait personnalisé les lieux ; divers objets et tableaux ornaient la pièce, révélant la personnalité de l'occupant. Le regard d'Albus s'attarda sur un tableau représentant la résidence secondaire des Malefoy où vivait Eugenius. Lucius ne voulait plus entendre parler de son père, il affichait cependant une toile le représentant indirectement. Un désir inconscient de l'avoir près de lui sans doute.

Il n'y avait aucune photo de famille, aucun portrait d'aïeul. Pour les portraits, c'était judicieux, certaines peintures pouvaient se montrer très bavardes – pour ne pas dire assommantes –, il en faisait l'expérience tous les jours dans son bureau. Quant aux photos, cela tenait au caractère de Lucius qui ne tenait certainement pas à proclamer ses sentiments en les affichant sur les murs.

En parcourant les meubles des yeux, Albus aperçut un livre posé à plat entre une bougie et un brûle-parfum ; une page semblait marquée par une photo. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius – celui-ci profitait de son inattention pour ouvrir un tiroir et y prélever un morceau de chocolat – et ouvrit le livre pour regarder la photo. Il reconnut Drago, il devait avoir moins de cinq ans et regardait le vif d'or qu'on lui tendait d'un air fasciné. Albus eut un sourire amusé et se dit que d'autres photos du chérubin devaient se cacher dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être aussi des photos du père de Lucius, de sa mère qu'il avait peu connue, ou même de sa femme.

Une pensée l'effleura en songeant à Narcissa.

« Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, Lucius ? » demanda-t-il.

Lucius termina son chocolat et prit son temps avant de faire un signe de tête positif.

« Vous ne dormez jamais avec votre épouse ?

— Cela fait des années que nous faisons chambre à part, pourquoi ? répondit Lucius sans paraître gêné le moins du monde de faire cette confidence.

— Simple curiosité. Excusez mon indiscrétion.

— Vous êtes tout pardonné. Notre mariage est un arrangement, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

— Vous n'aimez pas votre femme ?

— Si… comme une amie », répondit Lucius. Tout cela lui semblait naturel, il n'avait aucune honte à en parler, c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient dans sa famille et cela lui convenait.

Albus hocha la tête tristement. Drôle de vie que celle menée par Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une remarque lui vint à l'esprit : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Arthur. Il ne le voyait évidemment pas tous les jours – il venait quasiment exclusivement pour le joli minois de Lucius et ne daignait même pas faire semblant de venir pour autre chose –, mais Albus l'apercevait régulièrement, lui disait bonjour, lui ressassait les mêmes avertissements.

Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions. Ou Arthur avait stoppé ses visites jugées indélicates et dangereuses par Albus, ou il avait trouvé le moyen d'être très discret et, notamment, de l'éviter afin d'échapper à l'habituel sermon. Pour le savoir, il suffisait de demander à Lucius.

Il préféra ne pas le faire et sortit ; inutile d'intriguer Malefoy en lui posant des questions à ce sujet.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 12—

« Il m'a bien eu. »

Le ton était amer, le nez froncé, la bouche dégoûtée.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans sa tête ; même si vous le connaissez bien, vous ne pouvez pas tout prévoir dans les moindres détails. »

Albus était tenté de lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour réconfort et soutien. Il s'abstint : Lucius le prendrait mal et se braquerait. Il n'était pas encore assez proche de lui pour se permettre ce geste.

« Rodolphus est mort, Severus est à Sainte Mangouste. Le Seigneur Ténébreux a vite compris la manœuvre, il sait à présent que je m'applique à penser comme lui ; il a pu tout déjouer. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il trouverait la solution à ma trahison. Je ne vous servirai plus à rien désormais, je ne ferai que vous induire en erreur. »

Lucius se comportait comme si seul l'échec lui cuisait, Albus comprenait cependant qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé, de la mort de Rodolphus Lestrange, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'état de santé de Severus.

« On m'a assuré que Severus se porterait bien, le rassura-t-il. Quant à Rodolphus, il n'est pas le premier sacrifié pour notre cause. »

Lucius leva des yeux ronds, soufflé par ce que venait de dire le fondateur de l'Ordre.

« Vous n'est pas un être humain, finit-il par déclarer abruptement. Ce ne serait qu'un de plus ? La vie ne vaudrait pas plus à vos yeux qu'à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Albus venait de commettre une maladresse impardonnable et s'en voulut de cette parole malheureuse. Les années passant, il avait appris à vivre avec les pertes humaines ; d'habitude, il s'appliquait à démontrer plus de tact que cela, mais la réputation des Malefoy étant ce qu'elle était, le tact avait été laissé au placard. Il avait pourtant appris à connaître Lucius ces derniers mois et avait pu s'apercevoir qu'il faillait à la réputation des siens ; il en était cependant resté à la croyance que Lucius, tout comme ses ancêtres avant lui, accordait peu d'importance à la vie humaine, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne ou de celle d'êtres vraiment chers.

Eugenius n'aurait pas frémi, il aurait jugé ces pertes nécessaires.

Dumbledore avait tort de comparer Lucius à son père. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Eugenius, sans le renier tout à fait, avait honte de son fils qu'il avait toujours jugé lâche, sensible et fragile ; Albus avait même entendu dire qu'il avait un jour employé le terme "sentimental" en parlant de son fils, ce qui, dans la bouche d'Eugenius, était l'insulte suprême. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du directeur de "traiter" Lucius de sentimental, mais son échelle de valeur n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle de ce _bon vieil_ Eugenius.

Quoi qu'il en était, dans la scène présente, les rôles se trouvaient inversés par rapport à l'historique : le Gryffondor accordait peu d'importance à la vie humaine quand le Serpentard faisait preuve de sensiblerie. Cela avait quelque chose d'incongru, d'inattendu, de surprenant.

« Sans doute ai-je fini par être anesthésié ; je ne ressens plus la mort comme les autres personnes. Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait de la peine.

— Je me contrefiche de votre cause. Et Rodolphus aussi. S'il a accepté de faire ça, c'est uniquement par amour », expliqua Lucius froidement. Albus ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Il s'humecta la bouche, prit son temps avant de parler.

« Il vous aimait ?

— Oui.

— Et vous l'aimiez ?

— Non. C'était un ami et je lui étais reconnaissant de son aide.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui. Je n'aime que moi Dumbledore, vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ?

— Vous mentez. Vous aimez votre fils.

— C'est vrai, concéda Lucius après réflexion. Cependant, mon fils n'est qu'un autre moi plus jeune, c'est une prolongation de ma vie. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les hommes et les femmes s'évertuent à se reproduire depuis des milliers d'années si ce n'est pour pouvoir continuer à vivre par personne interposée ? C'est un pied de nez envers la mort. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je conçois les choses.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous incapable d'avouer que vous puissiez tenir à quelqu'un autrement que par intérêt personnel ? »

Albus posait cette question pour la forme, l'éducation qu'avait reçue Lucius de son père était directement en cause, il ne l'ignorait pas. Eugenius avait réussi à apposer sa marque sur son fils, bon gré mal gré.

« Je ne suis pas incapable d'avouer que j'aime, je suis incapable d'aimer tout court.

— Alors, pourquoi avez-vous si mal pris ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure à propos des vies sacrifiées ? »

Lucius détourna le regard. Il avait horreur que des étrangers se permettent d'analyser ses sentiments ; il pouvait le tolérer de la part de son fils, de sa femme ou de Severus – et encore : s'ils gardaient leurs réflexions pour eux –, mais de la part d'autres personnes, cela l'insupportait.

« J'ignore pourquoi vous voulez ainsi vous protéger de vos propres sentiments, mentit Albus. J'imagine que vous avez eu des peines ou des déceptions et que vous avez jugé préférable de vous appliquer à ne plus rien ressentir ; c'est votre choix. »

Albus toisa Lucius. Des mèches blondes pendaient, cachant les yeux gris fixés sur le côté, à l'opposé du directeur ; son regard était fuyant et presque baissé, c'était rare chez un Malefoy. Dumbledore posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Arthur Weasley. Il me semblait qu'il venait régulièrement vous voir ; est-ce toujours le cas ? »

A l'évocation de son livreur de chocolat, Lucius retrouva son assurance et son regard direct. Il avait le moyen de reprendre cette discussion en main et de la terminer d'une façon qui lui seyait.

« Non, il a fui comme un voleur la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je crois qu'il a eu peur de ce qu'il allait faire, dit-il, intentionnellement vague.

— Et qu'allait-il faire ? » demanda Albus, soudainement inquiet. Le ton de Lucius ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« A votre avis ? Je suis sûr que vous vous en doutez. C'était pour cette raison mon départ précipité du Terrier, non ? Pour ma part, j'ai compris seulement lors de cette dernière entrevue ce qu'il me voulait. »

Weasley n'en voulait qu'à son corps ! Il l'avait aidé pendant tous ces mois uniquement pour parvenir jusqu'à son lit ; et il s'était révélé incapable d'aller au bout de ce plan infâme.

Lucius était amer. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ; et par ces petits gestes, cette présence derrière lui quand il allait mal, cette main qui effaçait une partie de la douleur rien qu'en se posant sur son dos, Arthur s'était occupé de lui.

Dorénavant, il ne le ferait plus.

Ce qui faisait encore plus mal à Lucius, c'était retomber après avoir cru que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui – en dehors de Drago… ou de Severus ; mais ceci était un dû, l'un était son fils, l'autre avait été son protégé. En dehors aussi de Rodolphus qui l'avait aimé, mais qui était définitivement parti.

Il tombait décidément de haut.

Bien sûr il avait fait celui qui s'en fichait ! Il n'avait sciemment guère prêté d'attention à Arthur, pour sauver en partie cette image qu'il s'était évertué à donner de lui et qui avait été suffisamment écornée durant ces derniers mois ; cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'être satisfait de cette présence réconfortante. A chaque fois qu'il était venu le soutenir en posant sa main salvatrice sur son dos, Lucius avait ressenti comme une bouffée de bonheur malgré la douleur.

Bien sûr il méconnaissait le bonheur, il avait été très mal servi de ce côté par la vie – on ne peut pas tout avoir ! –, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait être que cela ce qu'Arthur lui offrait.

A présent, c'en était fini du bonheur. Il avait très bien vécu sans pendant de longues années, la différence était qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment goûté auparavant, c'était donc moins difficile de s'en passer. Et qui allait l'aider dorénavant ? Qui le soutiendrait ? Rodolphus était mort, il n'était plus là pour l'aimer et lui apporter jouissance. Arthur ne venait plus, il n'y aurait plus jamais de main salvatrice, plus aucun mot gentil murmuré, plus de présence pour tuer cette solitude pénible dans la douleur, plus de regard tendre et triste qui semblait vouloir prendre une part de son mal pour le soulager, plus l'impression d'être un enfant malade ou meurtri qu'on console et qu'on garde au creux de son bras, le berçant doucement, en attendant que le chagrin passe.

« Mais il n'a rien fait, s'assura Albus d'un ton froid.

— Non.

— Il est parti.

— Oui.

— Et il n'est plus revenu depuis.

— Non.

— Bien, très bien, cela vaut mieux ainsi. »

Lucius eut l'impression qu'on lui tailladait le ventre avec un couteau, mais il se tut.

« Ne faites part à personne de ce qui a failli se passer entre vous et Arthur. Vous avez fait suffisamment de mal dans votre vie, inutile d'en rajouter. »

Albus ne cilla pas devant le regard glacé que lui jeta Lucius. Il était conscient d'exagérer un peu. Oui, Lucius avait fait énormément de mal dans sa vie. Oui, il s'était souvent servi de son charme pour abuser les gens. Cependant, il s'était beaucoup racheté ces derniers mois ; et s'il avait séduit Arthur, c'était tout à fait involontaire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, un grand fracas retentit : Lucius venait de pulvériser un vase – un objet en verre en tout cas – sur le panneau de la porte. La moue triste, Albus s'éloigna.

Seul, Lucius s'assit par terre, mit sa tête entre ses genoux et pleura.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 13—

Il ne suffisait manifestement pas de dire « Je n'ai pas besoin de lui » pour s'en convaincre : Arthur ne parvenait pas à se guérir de Lucius. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer : il s'appliquait à penser à autre chose et restait souvent quelques heures sans qu'une seule fois l'image de Lucius ne lui vienne à l'esprit ; mais elle revenait alors en force dans ses rêves, le laissant frustré et honteux au réveil.

-

Molly ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son mari. Non qu'elle s'en plaigne, Arthur était plus souvent à la maison, plus gentil et attentionné que jamais. Quand elle lui signalait un objet qui ne fonctionnait pas, il s'empressait de se pencher dessus. Il lui faisait plus souvent l'amour ; elle devait même le calmer dans ses ardeurs ! Mais il était tellement bizarre. Pendant des années, il avait détesté Lucius Malefoy ; du jour au lendemain, il s'en était fait son sauveur, l'avait fait entrer dans l'Ordre, avait été attentionné, prévenant ; pendant des mois, il avait été le voir tous les jours à Poudlard ; puis un jour, il avait cessé d'y aller et de parler de lui.

Arthur ne l'avait pas habituée à être lunatique.

Elle regarda son mari à la dérobée ; il tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une brosse à dents à piles offerte par Hermione. Lorsqu'il se consacrait à l'étude des objets Moldus, il avait l'air fasciné et intrigué ; aujourd'hui, contrairement à son habitude, il paraissait soucieux et peu concentré. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa vaisselle ; il était idiot de s'inquiéter pour rien.

-

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Lucius lui manquait, il en était torturé. Il le cachait mais cela devait commencer à se voir ; Molly le regardait d'un air inquiet de temps en temps. Il la regarda qui lui tournait le dos, les mains plongées dans l'évier ; ne serait-ce pas une trahison que de retourner voir Lucius après ce qui avait failli se passer ? Après la promesse qu'il s'était fait ?

C'était inévitable. Il finirait par aller le voir, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Mieux valait ne pas trop tarder : plus il attendait, plus son manque s'aggraverait, moins il serait en bonne condition pour affronter Lucius, pour s'expliquer avec lui, pour se _guérir_ de lui.

~oOo~

Suite à cette résolution, Arthur s'était longuement préparé ; il lui faudrait avoir la tête froide le jour où il se présenterait à Lucius et des mots réfléchis qu'il se répéta cent fois pour s'en imprégner et s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard un lundi à quinze heures, profitant d'un après-midi de congés. Il prit son temps, se cachant derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards distraits des élèves plus intéressés par le vent dans les feuilles que par les cours. Quelques profondes inspirations lui permirent d'affermir sa volonté avant de s'avancer d'un pas assuré vers la grande porte de Poudlard.

Il marcha la tête haute dans les couloirs ; il n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa visite, il ne venait pas pour voir Lucius, mais pour s'en guérir. La nuance était d'importance et s'il croisait Albus, il pourrait le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il ne le croisa pas et le regretta presque, il aurait aimé que le directeur lise sa décision et sa volonté sur son visage. Il se posta droit comme un "i" devant l'entrée des appartements de Lucius et choisit de s'annoncer, donnant ainsi un ton formel à sa visite, avant de dire le mot de passe – seule manière d'ouvrir la porte car l'occupant était dans l'impossibilité de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Arthur frappa au panneau de manière autoritaire ; il n'eut pas de réponse. Il recommença et n'obtint pas plus d'effet. Haussant les épaules, il récita le mot de passe et entra.

-

Arthur s'attendait à ce que Lucius soit en train de dormir dans sa chambre – il n'avait pas répondu à ses cognements insistants –, il se trouvait pourtant dans la pièce principale. Il était assis, les coudes posés sur la table à côté d'un verre à moitié vide et d'une bouteille de vin. Ses yeux regardaient d'un air vague une petite fiole qu'il tournait rêveusement entre ses doigts.

Il ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence d'Arthur qui se manifesta par un bruyant éclaircissement de voix. Lucius tourna lentement la tête, regarda Arthur sans le voir et se consacra de nouveau à l'observation de la fiole. Arthur n'avait pas été habitué à susciter beaucoup d'intérêt de la part de Lucius ; néanmoins, cette fois, cela dépassait tout : il n'était même plus un meuble, il n'existait plus !

Il se rassura en se disant que Lucius était saoul et souleva la bouteille pour en regarder le niveau tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu susciter cette beuverie.

« Je n'ai bu que deux verres et demi », le renseigna Lucius.

Tiens, il l'avait remarqué ; il surveillait même ses gestes. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas lui accorder d'importance… pour le blesser sûrement. Cela irrita Arthur et le consolida dans sa future guérison.

« J'avais l'intention de vider la bouteille, mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Habituellement, je déguste plus que je ne bois, une gorgée ou deux suffisent à me satisfaire.

— Pourquoi aviez-vous prévu de boire ? demanda Arthur, intrigué.

— Pour me donner du courage. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut que je reste à peu près lucide, pour ne pas perdre de vue la raison pour laquelle je dois m'en donner.

— Et qui est ? »

Le sourire facétieux – signe qu'effectivement peu d'alcool suffisait à l'émécher –, Lucius lui présenta la fiole entre le pouce et l'index ; l'étiquette arborait l'éternelle tête de mort signalant un contenu empoisonné.

« Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ? questionna Arthur d'une voix blanche.

— En finir ! » s'exclama Lucius théâtralement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces souffrances qu'il affrontait seul et dont il ne voyait pas la fin.

Arthur resta paralysé pendant quelques secondes avant de présenter la paume de sa main droite.

« Donnez-moi ça », ordonna-t-il, la voix autoritaire. La dernière fois où il avait usé de ce ton était lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Charlie de s'éloigner du bord d'une falaise qu'il avait jugé susceptible de s'écrouler à tout moment ; de plus, un faux pas, un déséquilibre et l'enfant finissait au fond de la mer sans même avoir besoin d'une chute de pierres.

Contrairement à son fils qui avait obéi immédiatement, Lucius enfermait la fiole dans sa main et prenait un air buté. Arthur regretta de n'avoir pas opté pour un _Accio_ plutôt que pour un ordre ; il était trop tard pour adopter cette tactique à présent que Lucius cramponnait fermement son poison.

Les yeux de Lucius n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Il était bien décidé à aller au bout de son geste désespéré, à mettre définitivement fin à ses souffrances. Il sentait qu'Arthur ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il laisse tomber ses idées suicidaires. Il allait donc devoir lui faire comprendre que sa mort était la meilleure des solutions… ou qu'il était un Malefoy, un homme détestable, que la vie d'un Malefoy n'avait aucun intérêt pour un Weasley.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous en finir ?

— Vous trouvez ma situation enviable ? Vous croyez que c'est agréable de passer son temps à souffrir ? » demanda Lucius dans un regard égaré.

Arthur comprit que c'était le début d'une joute verbale. Il n'était pas sûr d'exceller dans ce genre de sports, surtout face à un Serpentard bien entraîné à cet exercice. Ceci dit, le Serpentard en question était ivre… et Arthur était certain de ne pas manquer d'arguments et de rester ferme sur ses positions.

« Vous êtes égoïste ! Avez-vous pensé à votre fils ? »

Mettre Drago dans la balance était la première chose à faire ; Lucius tenait beaucoup à son fils, Arthur en était persuadé.

« Mon fils sera plus en sécurité une fois que je serai mort.

— Cessez de dire des sottises ! Votre fils vous aime, il sera brisé si vous faites ça, vous n'en avez pas le droit.

— Drago ne supporte pas de me voir souffrir, et il a raison car c'est intolérable. Comprenez-vous à quel point j'ai mal ? Comprenez-vous que je souffrirai éternellement ? J'ai subi trop de _Doloris_. Je serai toujours malade, il n'y a que la mort pour me libérer.

— Un remède finira par être trouvé, assura Arthur, catégorique.

— Severus, malgré tout son génie, n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant et je crains fort qu'il ne trouve jamais rien. Arthur, allez-vous-en et laissez-moi mourir.

— Non. »

Lucius se mordit la lèvre ; l'argument de l'euthanasie ne paraissait pas émouvoir Arthur.

« J'ai le droit de mourir, je souffre trop. Faites preuve d'un peu d'humanité, insista-t-il une dernière fois.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cette bêtise. Si vous étiez condamné à mourir à courte échéance, ou si vos souffrances étaient vraiment permanentes, ou encore si personne ne comptait sur vous, ne tenait à vous ou n'avait besoin de vous, je comprendrais que vous ayez envie de mourir et je vous laisserais faire. Seulement voilà : les souffrances que vous subissez n'amoindrissent pas la durée de votre vie ; vous ne souffrez pas tout le temps, c'est abominable quand vous souffrez mais quatre vingt dix pour cent du temps, vous êtes bien et en pleine possession de vos capacités ; et puis, il y a votre fils qui vous aime et qui a besoin de vous, la lutte contre Voldemort a besoin de vous, je… j'ai… besoin de vous. »

Quelques secondes s'échappèrent dans un silence total. Arthur était un peu gêné, cette déclaration n'entrait pas dans son plan de guérison ; cependant, il fallait parer au plus pressé. Il serait toujours temps de revenir à sa résolution première une fois que Lucius aurait retrouvé la raison.

« J'avais oublié combien mon cul vous intéressait », fit l'aristocrate dans une grimace méprisante.

Arthur fut choqué par la crudité de cette phrase.

« Vous vous trompez, rétorqua-t-il.

— Vous avez profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour vous jeter sur moi !

— Ne déformez pas ce qui s'est passé ! C'est vrai, j'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse… mais je me suis arrêté à temps ! Et même si j'avais été au bout : vous étiez consentant… et vous en aviez _besoin_. Je croyais que vous étiez un homme froid, sans cœur, parfaitement calculateur… et je n'avais pas tort de croire ça ! Mais, de temps en temps, vous avez besoin qu'on s'occupe de vous, qu'on vous dorlote ; vous avez besoin de vous sentir aimé. C'est dans ces moments de faiblesse que vous prouvez que vous êtes un être humain à part entière, quand vous n'avez plus la force de vous maîtriser, soit parce que vous êtes faible, ou parce que vous êtes très énervé ou en colère ; par exemple, à présent que vous êtes furieux contre moi – _pour une très mauvaise raison !_ –, on peut voir de l'humidité dans vos yeux, certainement les prémices de larmes de rage. La vérité, c'est que vous usez vos nerfs à trop vouloir vous maîtriser, c'est pour cela que vous vous énervez tellement facilement dès que vous êtes fatigué ou qu'une contrariété trop forte se présente, c'est pour cela que vous avez tant besoin de tendresse dès que vous sentez que ça ne va pas. »

Il y avait des propos que Lucius ne pouvait admettre, même s'ils reflétaient l'exacte vérité, _surtout_ s'ils reflétaient l'exacte vérité. Weasley voulait la guerre, il l'aurait !

« Vous devez vous croire intelligent… détrompez-vous ! Un cerveau rempli de vide, le charisme d'une huître et une tignasse rougeâtre pour couronner dignement ce chef d'œuvre de la nature, et voilà un Weasley, _un de plus !_

— Crachez votre venin si ça peut vous soulager. »

Arthur restait indifférent à cette insulte, Lucius ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Vous m'avez forcé à vivre pendant deux interminables mois dans votre infâme taudis en compagnie de votre misérable et médiocre famille : vos enfants stupides et laids et votre grosse bonne femme attifée comme un sac ! »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre ; cela faisait mal d'entendre ce genre de propos, c'était même très difficile à avaler et il avait soudainement des fourmis dans les mains. Cependant, il pouvait facilement se raisonner : il fallait excuser Lucius, il était hors de lui, il ne pensait pas forcément ce qu'il disait.

A le voir ainsi, il ressemblait au blondinet effronté et colérique qui lui tenait tête lorsqu'ils étaient scolarisés, sauf qu'à cette époque, Lucius faisait trois têtes de moins que lui et qu'il avait le droit de lui donner des retenues quand il le surprenait à traîner dans les couloirs à des heures où les enfants de onze ans bien élevés se trouvent au chaud au fond de leur lit.

« C'est sûr que se retrouver à coucher à quelques chambres d'un corps comme le mien alors que vous êtes allongé à côté d'un tas de graisse a de quoi rendre infidèle ! »

Arthur serra les dents et les poings ; si Lucius continuait sur cette voie, il n'était pas convaincu de réussir jusqu'au bout à ne pas réagir.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous aviez ce genre de penchants, continuait-il d'un ton curieux. Vous pensiez à moi quand vous baisiez votre rouquine ? L'avez-vous sodomisée en m'imaginant à sa place ? Par pitié, dites que non, parvenir à imaginer que ses fesses adipeuses puissent être mon superbe derrière est parfaitement insultant. »

Autant Arthur n'avait jamais trouvé Lucius véritablement beau avant de le voir malade et sans défense, autant il n'aurait jamais prétendu qu'il était laid, pourtant Lucius était laid à présent, laid et vulgaire.

« Dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas tué votre fille ! » cracha-t-il soudainement.

C'en était trop. Une claque retentissante percuta la joue de Lucius qui tomba sous le choc.

« Vous voir gerber au-dessus de la cuvette m'avait donné à penser que vous étiez une victime, j'avais oublié que vous étiez aussi un bourreau, j'avais oublié l'ordure que vous étiez ; merci de m'avoir rafraîchi la mémoire. Fichez-vous en l'air si vous y tenez ; je n'en ai plus rien à faire, ça ne me concerne plus », déclama Arthur en toisant durement Lucius au sol.

Il tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin. Il se retourna une dernière fois, le regarda de haut pour une dernière réplique.

« Vous êtes pitoyable. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir ; un « désolé » s'échappa des lèvres de Lucius, presque involontairement ; Arthur se retourna, étonné.

Lucius n'était pas habitué à s'excuser ; ce n'était pas réfléchi, pas voulu, c'était sorti comme un réflexe quand il l'avait vu partir, pour ne pas qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, pour ne pas qu'il le laisse tout seul. Pourtant, c'était le but qu'il poursuivait : il voulait qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir en finir avec l'existence débilitante qu'il s'était créée.

Peut-être n'avait-il finalement pas si envie que ça d'en finir, peut-être la gifle reçue lui avait-elle remise les idées en place, peut-être les mots d'Arthur avaient-ils fait mouche… Oui, c'était cela, c'étaient les propos d'Arthur : il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, il l'avait dit, il le pensait ! Et il l'avait regardé de haut. Un de plus ! Cela faisait un de plus qu'il décevait.

Quand il pensait à ce qu'il était, qu'il se regardait dans un miroir, qu'il sondait le fond de son intellect, il se donnait l'impression d'être supérieur aux autres, d'être parmi les meilleurs, et il s'appliquait à le faire savoir à tout le monde par son attitude. Pourtant, parfois, le regard des autres le faisait se sentir le dernier des hommes.

Arthur n'était pas habitué à le voir s'excuser, pas plus qu'il n'était habitué à le voir les yeux baissés, rivés sur le sol. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi attribuer ce retournement. La cause exacte n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, seul le résultat importait… même si, à partir de ce qu'il avait dit sur Ginny, il n'avait plus agi pour l'empêcher de se suicider. C'était peut-être justement la sincérité violente dont il avait fait soudainement preuve en lui disant de se suicider qui avait convaincu Lucius de ne pas le faire.

Faire le contraire de ce qu'on leur dit est une loi à laquelle obéissent les orgueilleux ; ce qui était en revanche contraire à son caractère, c'était de le voir dans cette attitude humble, presque soumise. Il y avait là quelque chose de bouleversant. Les propos insultants et cruels qu'il avait tenus étaient oubliés, tout comme sa laideur et sa vulgarité au moment de les dire.

Arthur s'approcha.

« Donnez-moi la fiole », ordonna-t-il.

Lucius la lui tendit docilement.


	14. Epilogue

**Doloris**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Base : _Harry Potter_ tomes 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling . Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Epilogue—

Les arbres, dans leur symphonie de couleurs, tranchaient avec le gris opaque du ciel, les feuilles automnales craquaient sous leurs pas, des flaques d'eau d'une pluie récente jalonnaient le chemin. Le temps était frais et humide ; Molly resserra son châle.

« C'est tout de même joli d'avoir tant d'arbres que ça forme un bois autour de sa maison, remarqua-t-elle. Ce doit être reposant de vivre dans un tel cadre. Dommage que l'intérieur de la maison soit si sombre, ça ferait un endroit vraiment très agréable. »

La vie était douce depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mettant fin aux menaces planant au-dessus du monde sorcier. Les jours qui avaient suivi s'étaient écoulés dans une saine euphorie, puis la vie normale avait repris son cours. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ; Arthur s'en étonnait souvent.

Ils débouchèrent sur une cour. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine : une jeune femme à moitié dénudée versait de l'eau cristalline dans un bassin de trois mètres de diamètre ; un manoir imposant se dressait derrière.

Arthur saisit le marteau et frappa trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et un Drago aux joues rosies d'avoir couru leur imposa le silence d'un doigt sec placé à la verticale devant sa bouche. Il avait dû descendre de sa chambre située à l'étage, dévaler les escaliers et traverser les couloirs le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

« Il se repose, il ne faut pas le déranger, murmura-t-il, catégorique.

— Ils ne me dérangent pas, détrompa Lucius du haut de l'escalier, trop content de pouvoir échapper provisoirement au joug tyrannique de son fils.

— Tu devais te reposer ! » s'exclama Drago, la voix lourde de reproches. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, il s'était érigé en infirmier de son père, et sa sévérité dans ce rôle était à la hauteur de son inquiétude. Il faisait sa dernière année d'étude obligatoire par correspondance pour pouvoir surveiller son père : Voldemort était mort mais cela ne changeait rien à ce que son père avait subi et aux séquelles qu'il endurait, et il ne faisait pas toujours attention à lui.

Quand Drago avait annoncé à ses parents sa décision de suivre ses cours au manoir, Narcissa avait gardé le silence, encourageant son fils par son mutisme, Lucius, quant à lui, était totalement contre et le lui avait fait savoir : effectuer par correspondance l'année des examens principaux pouvait se révéler périlleux, il n'était pas question que son fils prenne ce risque insensé.

Ce que Lucius avait omis de préciser, c'est que son refus était principalement motivé par le fait qu'il aurait adoré se débarrasser de Drago au moins durant le temps de ses études ; celui-ci n'avait de cesse de le rappeler à l'ordre, ce qu'il trouvait non seulement contraignant mais aussi quelque peu humiliant.

Drago s'était montré intraitable ; il avait pris de l'assurance et ne craignait plus son père ; il était de toute façon beaucoup trop inquiet pour lâcher le morceau. Lucius, affaibli par sa maladie, s'était vu obligé de donner son accord.

Au fond de lui, il était satisfait que Drago se sente tant concerné par sa santé, cela démontrait qu'il tenait à lui, et l'affection de son fils lui importait beaucoup ; et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il trouvait agréable qu'on s'occupe de lui. Cependant, dans le cas présent, c'était un peu trop : son fils en devenait geôlier.

« Je vous ai fait un gâteau au chocolat, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! déclara Molly pour décrisper Drago et changer de sujet.

— Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine », remercia Lucius en acceptant le présent d'un sourire. La diversion de Molly ne fit pas perdre une once de sévérité au regard de Drago ; Lucius fit mine de l'ignorer. « Allons-nous asseoir », les invita-t-il en indiquant le salon d'un geste ample.

Ils le suivirent. Les meubles, nombreux, étaient cossus et certains avaient sûrement été créés sur mesure pour le manoir à voir la façon dont ils se nichaient parfaitement dans les recoins biscornus ; les tableaux s'alignaient sur les murs, des fleurs fraîches ornaient la table basse – Narcissa avait passé de longue date un accord avec la fleuriste pour qu'elle apporte un bouquet différent chaque matin ; elle aimait que sa maison soit en permanence fleurie, cela donnait une touche de fraîcheur et d'élégance.

« Tu nous sers à boire, Drago ? »

Il n'y avait plus d'elfes de maison depuis leur libération générale suite aux accords signés entre les différentes espèces à la fin de la guerre. Les représentants sorciers étant de fort belle humeur dans ces instants joyeux et Dobby ayant été le seul elfe de maison à se présenter à ces accords – ses propositions étant ce qu'on peut imaginer –, les elfes de maison avaient tous été déclarés libres et il avait été décidé qu'ils méritaient vêtements, salaire et bon traitement. Beaucoup d'elfes de maison s'étaient retrouvés à la rue – la majorité des sorciers refusant de les payer – ; d'autres – plus rares – étaient partis de leur plein gré ; certains n'étaient pas partis et n'avaient pas été renvoyés, ils se retrouvaient donc rémunérés par leurs maîtres (désormais nommés "employeurs", officiellement tout au moins) et accueillaient pour la plupart leur paie avec effroi. Leur reconversion s'effectuait malgré tout et ils s'habituaient bon gré mal gré à cette nouvelle vie ; une partie d'entre eux, qui grossissait de jour en jour, reconnaissait que leur nouvelle situation avait plus d'attraits que la précédente.

Lucius avait embauché du personnel pour remédier au départ de Lali et Totu qui avaient tous deux décidé de découvrir le monde (il avait toujours été persuadé que la fréquentation de Dobby pendant de longues années avait été nocive à ses autres elfes). Ses domestiques ne logeaient pas au manoir et n'étaient présents qu'une partie de la journée ; Lucius tenait à s'assurer une intimité dans sa maladie.

Drago adressa un coup d'œil méchant à son père et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il s'accroupit à côté d'un meuble, en sortit une bouteille et deux verres qu'il alla poser sur la table basse ; il les remplit à moitié. Son père s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait oublié de lui prendre un verre sachant très bien que lorsque Severus avait dit "boire très peu d'alcool", son fils avait entendu "ne plus boire d'alcool du tout" ; il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à remédier à cette surdité légère et sélective, surtout que Merlin savait qu'il buvait de toute façon très peu !

C'était tout de même malheureux de se faire dicter son attitude par son propre fils ! Lui qui avait tellement d'autorité sur lui auparavant, voilà que depuis peu la situation se trouvait totalement inversée.

-

Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Lucius s'intéressait aux dragons de Charlie, aux résultats de Ginny et Ron à Poudlard, à la bonne rentabilité du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux ; Molly s'inquiétait des résultats de Drago, réussissait-il de la même façon par correspondance qu'à Poudlard ? Au grand dam de Lucius – qui aurait pu profiter de notes inférieures à son niveau habituel pour renvoyer son fils en pension –, la réponse était oui. En fait, il réussissait même mieux ; Lucius avait la nette impression que Drago avait mis les bouchées doubles afin de ne lui donner aucun prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui.

« Severus a avancé dans ses recherches ? demanda Arthur.

— Il a trouvé un remède qui permet d'espacer un peu les crises. Cela marche un peu ; c'est assez moyen.

— Cela aurait une efficacité optimale si tu te reposais plus, intervint Drago qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis l'épisode du gâteau. Le Professeur Rogue l'a dit ! » ajouta-t-il rageusement, la parole de Severus Rogue représentant le meilleur des arguments à ses yeux. Arthur eut un sourire amusé : Lucius faisait semblant de rien mais devait être très gêné que son fils lui fasse des remarques devant lui et Molly, même s'il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et que les Weasley faisaient un peu partie de la famille à présent.

Pour être exact, il fallait plutôt dire que Lucius faisait partie de la famille Weasley ; c'était venu naturellement suite à ce fameux jour où il avait voulu mettre fin aux siens. Arthur était devenu un père de substitution sans que ni lui, ni Lucius ne le disent à haute voix ; cela se sentait par des petites attentions, par des inquiétudes, par ce que lui confiait Lucius qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit auparavant.

Au fond de lui, Arthur était un peu vexé de tenir ce rôle : il n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui ! Cela ne le vieillissait-il pas ? Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, un reste de désir sommeillait toujours en lui et tenir le rôle de père dans ces conditions ne lui convenait pas tout à fait – bien que, par égard pour sa femme, il n'aurait pu tenir le rôle que son corps souhaitait.

Il était jaloux quand il pensait aux amants que Lucius ne devait pas manquer d'avoir (lorsqu'il échappait à la surveillance de son fils) ; il avait toutefois appris à vivre avec ce désir sans se sentir trop coupable.

-

Avant de partir, Arthur parcourut le dos de Lucius d'une main caressante. Drago, Molly et Lucius voyaient tous dans ce geste un réconfort paternel pour les crises passées et à venir ; Arthur était le seul à savoir toute l'intimité et le désir qu'il refoulait dedans.

La vie était ainsi faite.

—Fin—

Et voilà qui clôture cette fic, j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçus, personnellement j'aime plutôt l'idée d'un amour non réciproque et tu… merci de faire une petite review avant de vous en aller.


End file.
